


His Love for Me

by Shooting_StarI



Series: His Love For Me [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Umino Iruka, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 31,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are one of the regular couples in the village. However, when Kakashi starts acting strange, Iruka gets worried. They eventually confront each other and after an argue, Kakashi chooses to take a dangerous mission and goes missing. Jounin absence nearly drives Iruka mad, especially, when his child gets in the way...The first installment in the "His Love for Me" series





	1. A true Hatake

Iruka stared absently through the dirty window at the small piece of a pavement in the distance, leading to the village's main square. There always were people there, no matter what time of the day or night it might be. Boys, girls, men, women, his students, his friends, every person who he has ever seen in his life... All those figures, once considered as a part of him, of his usual self, were now just a mere mirage in his mind. They were so close, just behind the solid, brick fence located on the edges of the huge residence, that he could just take a few steps towards them, smile as always, talk as always, touch them as always. 

But it was pointless. Smile wouldn't be happy, talking wouldn't be honest and touch... Whatever touch he could think about, his mind wasn't even able to reach them. To him, they were _unreachable_. 

The floor cracked under someone's feet. 

\- Iruka-sensei...? 

The teacher only closed his swollen eyes. The wood cracked a few more times, before the familiar presence stopped directly in front of Iruka's body. He slowly raised his heavy eyelids. 

\- Naruto...

The boy's orbs were focused on his own. Iruka quickly turned his face away before he could embarrass himself more in front of his precious student. 

\- Have you been sitting here for the whole night again, sensei?

Iruka didn't answer. Not only because the answer was already obvious, but the perspective of using his voice to talk with other person scared him to the core. Boy's aura only tensed as he took a look at the trash scattered around the dusted parlor. Just a moment later, the storm clouds appeared on the grey sky.

- How many days have you been  _vegetating_  in here? - Naruto's voice was full of unspoken anger, that cause the teacher to sink further into the soft, fluffy armchair. The lack of teacher's reaction ended blonde's little patience.

\- I don't know what else we could do! - Naruto stated bluntly - there were patrols, air signals, rescue squads, we've interrogated everyone!  

His voice was getting slightly louder with every word. Iruka trembled slightly as the raindrops started hitting the window's glass. 

\- The Suna is helping too! I have searched that area myself for three times now! What the hell can we do more?! - the blonde hit the table with his hand making the teacher jump on his seat. Iruka hugged himself with his arms.

\- I have no clue where else that idiot could be! - the blonde was shouting now, throwing his arms in random directions - what do we do now?! Everyone is so worried! _You_ are so worried!

He pointed his finger at the teacher, panting heavily, as the blue orbs were turning red. Thunder roared loudly, accompanied by powerful lightnings, when Iruka slipped unconsciously from his seat under the table. Naruto's anger was boundless.

***

A steaming mug was placed on a dark, massive table covered in dirt. 

\- I've made some tea. 

Teacher looked at his student with teary, bloodshot eyes. 

\- Naruto, it is not the place you should be. 

The blonde took the chair and placed it on the opposite to the sofa his teacher was lying on. An old, wooden chair creaked under his body. He carefully scanned his teacher's face; finally noticing all those symptoms on Iruka's face when he calmed down, he just couldn't accept the creature before his eyes. The once cheerful, loving man was now a bundle of nerves and messy thoughts; overwhelmed and completely devastated. The blonde has made his mind some time ago though, and today's situation only ensured him that his plan was right. 

\- I'm gonna bring this little dude's father back - Naruto said after a minute passed. 

Iruka's heart sank; the mug he had just taken to make himself feel better fell down out of his hands and crashed onto the floor, spilling the liquid everywhere. Student's words hit him stronger than any opponent has ever done. He instantly grabbed the boy's hand with desperate plea. 

\- D-don't bring up that topic so easily! - his voice trembled with fear as he was trying see any approval in boy's eyes.  Naruto snatched his arm from Iruka's weak hands.

\- How can you say something like that?! It's not like the things are gonna stay this way forever! - Naruto instantly stood up, smacking his hands on the coffee table surface. His chair fell over with a loud bam.  - being pregnant means there will be a child!

\- Y-you are going too far! - he couldn't suppress that sob - besides, there is still time...

\- It's been three months, Iruka-sensei! - Naruto's big, blue eyes shined with determination - I want my little brother or sister to have _both_ parents, Iruka-sensei! So I'll bring Kakashi-sensei back!

Those words were said before Iruka could react in any way and, for the worse, before he could throw any kind of protection on his heart. 

***

Shortly after that "heroic" promise, Naruto left the teacher's place. Was it even _teacher's_ place...?

Iruka walked slowly through the long corridor full of doors. All of them were closed shut, without even a chance to be opened. He looked briefly at every beautifully hand-craved door, listening to heavy rain outside. He couldn't even count the elegant dragons, flowers, mountains and rivers, placed onto the shiny doors, made of deep-colored wood, just like he couldn't count all the times he begged them to help him either. His supplications, screamed with regretful voice were killed by the rain, wind or relentlessly cruel silence inside the mansion. He stopped by the last, great double doors with not-his-clan's emblems on each side. He didn't even remember the last time he was inside this room. Or could he...? 

He touched a little bump on his stomach. He still couldn't believe in all this what happened. Especially in the timing that little miracle had chosen to appear in his life. A miracle that required two beings to be created. Two beings, huh...

_"Is Naruto really going to...?"_

The bell to the front door rang. Surprised, he quickly walked into the anteroom, as the obnoxious knocking were getting louder and louder. 

\- I'm here! Wait a bit! - the teacher carefully turned a brassy key in the lock, and opened the door as much as the door-chain was letting him. 

\- Who is there...? - he asked quietly. There was a loud smack on the door. 

\- Iruka! How the hell do you treat your Hokage?! - Tsunade's enraged face suddenly appeared before his eyes - You let me stay in the rain?! 

\- I- I apologize! - he unlocked the door fully and stepped aside when she forcefully walked inside. She glared at him, which caused a shiver coming down his spine. He quickly closed the doors, while she just went straight to his living room. He followed her. 

\- What the hell happened here?! - she snapped at him - was here a tornado or someting?! 

His cheeks went bright red.

\- Well, I-I...

\- With that problem we will deal later! - she cut him off - now, we have to deal with that Hatake guy. 

Iruka froze. He remembered the multiple conversations with Hokage he was called to, some of them turning to interrogations at some point. However, he thought that topic was pretty _closed_. 

He blinked a few times and the two stood quiet, until her patience was at limit.

\- Lie down. 

\- H-huh? - Iruka, taken aback even more, just laid down a moment later, observing his superior as she stepped closer. 

\- I'm came here to check on the baby. 

His eyes widened; he didn't thought about this.

\- Why wasn't I called to the examination then? - he asked confused. 

\- Would you come, though? 

And then it hit him, how much trouble he must have caused to the village. Meanwhile, she went into her duties. After she did every basic action she had to do, she moved to the ones that involved using chakra. 

\- I will see if it's alright from the inside - she informed - you have nothing to worry about - she put her hands glowing with green light over his stomach. Something moved inside, which made her look... relieved. 

\- It's healthy - she said, taking her hands off of his skin - but I see you tomorrow at the examination room for further tests. 

She sighed deeply. 

\- Why is it like that, Iruka? - she asked with a piercing gaze - we've talked about this. 

He just silently covered his stomach with a previously raised shirt. 

\- Don't make me repeat myself - she growled - it isn't the first time you ignored my orders.   
_Ignored_. Him? A disrespectful soldier...? In one second, the opinion of a flawlessly loyal shinobi he had in his mind, shattered into thousand pieces. 

\- Firstly, I was treating you just like a friend who became a patient - she said coldly - but right now, you are just a nothing more than a necessity. 

\- Hok...

\- If you don't want this child to be treated as result of your love - she continued, without breaking the eye contact - I will treat it as a next Hatake heir, nothing more. 

She closed her eyes; the teacher was terrified. She looked at him again after a minute. 

\- It is a Hatake, Iruka - her face was dead serious - a real, true Hatake. It's an heir to one of the most powerful clans in this village. It is like a next Uchiha or a next Senju -  Iruka's whole body was numb - and I'll protect it as a Hokage, do you understand me, soldier?

 _Soldier._ A soldier that obeys...

\- Yes, Hokage-sama. 


	2. Two, not three...

Iruka listened to the drumming rain outside on this another sleepless night. Even if he hadn't been overthinking the whole situation for the at least hundredth time, Naruto's unexpected visit would throw him into regular anxiety anyway. Actually, he didn't even know why he has been lying himself down on this plushy sofa every night, when the only sleep he could get was during random naps throughout the day. This night was no exception, but the amount of stress was too much to bare, so when the moon's light began illuminating the room, he forced himself to stand up. As his bare feet touched the cold, hard floor, a nauseous wave hit his body. He rushed to nearest bathroom; bursting out of the doors, he collapsed by toilet bowl, emptying his mouth's contents to it. After making sure nothing more was coming through his mouth, he wiped his face messily and curled in bathroom's corner. Shivering from coldness, he tried to disappear in that dark, filthy bathroom nook. 

 

\- Why the hell are you doing this, Kashi...? - he sobbed quietly - If you had said something, anything, I wouldn't have thrown you out...! 

At this point, crying was a cycle. A constant, notoriously coming back activity repeated over and over again just to "make him feel better" as others said. Tears were supposed to soothe the pain, to relieve him from all the emotions that have been boiling inside him since that day. Instead, the memory of the their last conversation kept playing in his head day and night without a break, pushing him into madness. 

_The front doors were closed as quietly as possible, but Iruka's mind stimulated by recently persistent restlessness, immediately sensed even a slightest hint of familiar chakra. He dashed to the anteroom with heart trying to escape his chest by every step. He jumped in and... and then he saw him._

_Bruised, reeking of alcohol, in torn, dirty clothes._

\- _Hi_ _\- Kakashi said simply after a few minutes silence, looking at short, chocolate-eyed volcano standing in front of him._

_Iruka was speechless; all the three-days-long thoughts stuck in his throat, until Kakashi put a step towards him._

_\- "Hi"?!  - Iruka nearly shouted, glaring at seemingly unmoved jounin - you have been missing for three days!_ _How dare you stand in here, completely wasted, saying "hi"?!_

 _Kakashi sighed deeply then took of his slightly torn mask. How could he explain this so his precious dolphin would understand?_ _He was aware of the storm he had caused in his partner's mind, but he had no other choice. At least, that's what he thought._

_\- We had some things to talk about - Iruka's face instantly got redder from anger. He clenched his fists and took a sharp breath._

_\- "Things to talk about", of course - he said with a fake enlightenment- you left me alone in a huge bed, after sleeping with me, because "you had to discuss things with Gai"! Of course you had to! Why didn't I think about this in the first place?!_

_\- Iruka... - Kakashi tried to cut off his partners speech, before it got too far, but Iruka was already "too far"._

_\- And you were discussing "things" for three days?! I resume your plan was to end up being drunk as fuck, so Rock Lee would find you two lying unconsciously in the middle of forest! And you came here like nothing has ever happened, not even caring to bring any explanations! Just who the fuck do you think I am?!  - Iruka's arms were everywhere in the air, thrown in so unpredictable gestures, that even the famous Sharingan Kakashi took a step back._

_\- Who do you think I am?! A bitch for you to fuck?! A warm body to pour your stress into?! - Iruka lost all of his control now. Kakashi's silence clearly enraged him so much, that jounin wasn't surprised when his cheek was hit. He knew it was impossible to give any kind of excuse to his dolphin at that moment, so he just chose to be silent. Iruka was breathing heavily, trying calm himself down after his huge explosion. A minute passed, then two. Kakashi was staying still, until Iruka spoke again._

_\- Get out._

How could that even be real? Why would even Kakashi listen to him?! It was his placed he was kicked out of! 

 _What the hell that was supposed to mean?! -_ he thought furiously wiping the tears of off his face. He analysed possible reasons so many times! Was he tired? Bored? Did he acknowledge already the differences between them? Had enough? Something happened? Or was it...?

\- Did he... with someone...?

_No, no, no, no, no!_

He hurriedly stood up and stomped out of the bathroom to side corridor of the house. He walked into the storage full of cleaning supplies. 

\- A cloth, a bucket, a floor soap - he counted, while grabbing said things - a broom, another cloth...

The items were put inside the bucket and moved to parlor, along with other bucket full of water, brought by Iruka. 

\- 2:04 a.m. - he whispered, rolling up his sleeves. _Work is perfect for forgetting._  

***

Hokage's office was opened for the applicants from 8 a.m. till 8 p.m. daily. That's why Iruka arrived at the office about two hours before the place was open. He knew the schedule and, as a administration worker, he was informed about shifts starting earlier than people were let to come in. Or it should be said, as a _former_ administration worker as he was named after being sent to a compulsory leave. His key to the office still fitted into the door lock though. Inside, he was greeted with a smell of strong coffee and sounds of rustling papers. He went straight to the end of the hallway, then two floors upstairs to stand directly in front of the doors to Hokage's office, and just as he predicted, she came about half an hour later. 

She wasn't surprised by his presence. Without a word, he was let into her office, from where they stepped into her special doctor's office. 

\- I smell some fresh laundry - she smiled slightly and looked at his relatively clean clothes. Well, by "fresh" she meant those piece of clothing he took form drawer after putting them there three months ago, but compared to those he had on himself till yesterday, she had every right to consider them "fresh". He nodded politely, touching his still a little wet hair, put into tidy ponytail after taking a little forced shower. She smiled again, and pointed at settee, on which he sat. 

\- How have you been feeling? 

\- A little dizzy, but mostly fine - he answered rather surprised of his superior's sudden kindness, but as a true soldier, he was silent about it.

\- Any blood?

\- No.

\- Any spasms? Pain?

He denied.

\- Let me check on it then - she took a pair of latex gloves, ordering him to lie down, which he did. She placed several tools on the table next to her, and looked into his eyes. 

\- Can I lift your shirt? - that's when Iruka knew she noticed his too big, black sweater with jounin emblems. He just closed his eyes, letting her do her job. She did her tests, took her samples, but the examination wasn't over yet. She started pulling some machine towards them while the teacher watched her curiously. 

\- It's an ultrasound - she informed - this will allow us to see your baby. 

Iruka didn't protest. In fact, it was just an ordinary check up to him just like those he had when he was still an active soldier. The Hokage spread a gel over his stomach, making it easier to move some device over it. Of course, "ordinary check up" turned into super important, stressful examination in the moment the Hokage furrowed her brows while looking at monitor. 

_It's alright, Iruka! It's fine!_

After a minute, she smiled. The monitor was turned into his direction. 

\- There it is. Healthy and safe. 

He was amazed. Simply astonished by a small, almost undetectable creature on the black-white screen, apparently living inside him. A proof his sanity, of happy times, of _him_.

She took her time to print a small picture from the screen, preparing to give it to the teacher. 

\- Listen, Iruka - she spoke carefully, distracting him from the screen - you need to take care of yourself. 

\- I know - he responded, quickly coming back to reality. He took the gel of off his belly as precisely as he could, with the tissue she handed him - it's a Hatake heir...

She sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

\- If calling him a "Hatake heir" is going to make you take care of yourself, then let it be like that. 

She took a piece of paper, writing down a few lines. 

\- Adhere to this instructions.

- Of course.

He stood up to take a prescription, then turning himself to leave, but a sudden realization hit him.

\- Wait - he glanced at her - it's a boy? 

She just turned her face to the window, avoiding his gaze.

\- I don't know yet, but I have a feeling - her voice was absent - come back in a week. 

He nodded awkwardly, scowling himself inside for the wrong behavior towards his superior. Pushing the door, he walked outside, saying:

\- I understand. Thank you, Tsunade-sama. 

She responded with some hum. 

The corridor was getting lively. He chose to take the back door again, not wanting to be approached. But unfortunately, he was noticed. 

\- Hey, Iruka! - Kotetsu's voice was cheerful as always - haven't seen you awhile! 

Iruka smiled politely, bowing a little. 

\- Good too see you, Kotetsu.

The shinobi approached him asking:

\- How are you doing?   

His friend's eyes landed on his belly. 

\- We are fine - Iruka's tone wasn't rude, rather formal - how is Izumo? 

\-  He is as good as you can be with having a small kid! - Kotetsu wasn't paying attention to his tone; he knew Iruka too much to care about his over-seriousness. He was lively as always despite the fact that his and Izumo's child was born not so long ago. That time, Iruka actually thought what would _their_ child look like. Not that, he thought about ending up in two, not three...

\- Oh, work's calling! Take care, Iruka! 

\- You too, Kotetsu. Say "hi" to Izumo.

Iruka smiled at him one last time, before stepping outside. The door closed behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just slightly longer, but it has a lot more content in it, so I hope you enjoy it!


	3. The Day after He left

A week has passed faster than the teacher expected. The sleepless passive nights have turned into sleepless nights full of any possible activity one could think of. Mostly it was cleaning the nastiness the house has gathered for almost four past months but actually he found this truly refreshing; any type of work always caught all his focus, so the obtrusive thoughts were too distant in his mind. Plus, the exhaustion reached critical points, letting him  _sleep_. 

One day before the next appointment at Hokage's office, Naruto visited again, but this time, Sakura came with him. 

\- Hello, sensei! - Their voices echoed through the house. A minute later, they stepped into the kitchen. 

\- Welcome Sakura, hello Naruto - Iruka glanced at them, taking a steaming pot from the stove. They placed a few plastic bags on the kitchen counter. 

\- We brought some things to eat - Sakura announced kindly - but I guess you already prepared something, sensei?

\- It's just a rice - Iruka replied, taking off the heatproof gloves. Honestly, he could just jump all over the kitchen for not having to prepare anything himself, beside rice. 

_Well, it's not like I'm going to cook anything else, since rice is the only thing I can cook..._

\- What did you bring? - he asked politely.

\- We've brought some grilled salmon...

\- And some ramen! And a cake! - Naruto rapidly placed two take-out boxes on the round table. 

\- You know this cake is impossible to eat, yet you were so stubborn to get it! - she smacked his head, causing him to wince.

\- Maybe the little dude will like it?! - he turned his attention towards her, completely ignoring teacher's movement. Iruka meanwhile, opened the packages. One of them was a take-out from Ichiraku's Ramen and the other was white, carefully closed box with dots and a logo of Kageyama's bakery in the middle of it. 

_The most expensive bakery in Konoha..._

_-_ How can you know if the baby likes it, if it doesn't have a sense of taste yet?! - Sakura argued, holding back form punching anything in the room, especially some _idiot._

Iruka opened the fancy package to reveal the infamous, extremely sweet meringue cake, which Kageyama bakery was famous for in whole shinobi world. He glanced over his shoulder at the agitated duo, knowing that the topic they were discussing was much more important than him in that moment. He returned his eyes to the cake. The strawberries on top of it were so... appealing. It's not that strawberries were his favorite fruits before, but that moment, there was nothing he craved more. He took the juicy, red fruit between his fingers and placed it in his mouth. 

_Were strawberries always this good?_

He didn't hesitate to take another one, then another, and another. The two were still arguing when he checked, so he took a small piece cake's filling on his finger to try it. Surprisingly, it was pretty tasty. All that he heard about his cake, were some kind of disgusting physiological reactions, but this was nothing like they said! 

\- Iruka-sensei? - he turned to see his students utterly confused. 

\- I told you the baby will like it! - Naruto smiled proudly, Iruka blinked twice. _What are they talking about?_

He looked around to find himself covered in white cake-filling, which probably came from the half of the cake he has just eaten. 

\- Dear God! I'm sorry! - he jumped to the sink, washing his hands rapidly - forgive me, please! I didn't mean to...

\- It's okay, Iruka-sensei - Sakura let go of Naruto's almost crashed arm - I'm glad you like it. 

\- The baby likes it! - the blonde came closer to Iruka, crouching in front of him, with his face at the same level as a bump on his stomach - right, little dude? 

\- How the hell do you think it can respond you? - Sakura didn't even intend to get left behind - besides, its name is not "baby", right Iruka-sensei? 

Iruka froze. _A name? Well, It is a Hatake, but it has to be called somehow..._ Gasping, he placed himself in a first place of a "worst mother of the world" ranking. 

\- What's it's name then, sensei? - Naruto's eyes shined curiously, Iruka was silent. 

\- Come on sensei! Tell us! - the blonde was restless.

\- Naruto... - Sakura read the mood and grabbed Naruto's shoulder - Naruto, it's not really good...

\- Why not? Come on, sensei! I'm sure you and Kakashi-sensei have thought about some names!

Sakura looked at the teacher; Iruka was terrified, his aura changing drastically from "almost fine" to "almost depression". 

\- Sensei...? Did Kakashi-sensei even...? - Sakura's eyes saddened, when she finally understood. Iruka leaned on the counter, covering his eyes. 

\- Oh my god, oh my god...! - her voice was breaking. 

\- What's going on?! What's with Kakashi-sensei?! - Naruto shouted furiously - did he hurt you or something?! 

A small sob escaped Iruka's lips. 

\- We should give Iruka-sensei some space - Sakura's hands started shaking - let's go...

\- I'm not going anywhere before you tell me everything! - the blonde smacked her hands away.

\- I'll tell you this, Naruto, but please, let's get out of here...

\- Fuck him, if he hurt you! I'll find him and kill him myself! - Naruto's rage was getting out of control, luckily for the _beast._

\- Naruto, stop this! 

\- Let me go Sakura! I'm gonna go catch that son of a bitch!

The teacher looked at him with tear-streaked face.

\- He didn't hurt me, Naruto... - he said with a small voice - he just didn't...

\- He didn't what?! - the boy was persistent, letting his recklessness take over him.

\- He didn't know! - Sakura yelled - he didn't know, Naruto! 

Naruto was ready to burst fully, when Iruka spoke:

\- He didn't know about the baby. 

Iruka's weeping was very soft, almost unnoticeable. Boy's mouth kept moving without making any sound. Sakura softly touched Naruto's shoulder, leading him to seat on the nearest chair. 

\- Why didn't you tell him this, sensei...? - her voice was thin, somehow apologetic. 

\- So he did something - Naruto's stern words echoed in the spacious kitchen. 

\- It's not his fault, Naruto - teaching techniques did their job, silencing the boy - I found out about the baby the day after he left.

He kept rubbing his stomach in soothing motions. 

\- Are you okay, sensei? - Sakura tried to approach him, but Iruka stopped her, whispering "yes".  

***

Tsunade's steps were rapid as she barged in into the waiting room. 

\- What happened?! - her demanding tone silenced all people around them, simply waiting for their turn. 

\- Something is wrong with Iruka-sensei's baby! - Naruto yelled, pushing Iruka towards his Hokage.

\- Stop, Naruto! It's nothing, Hokage-sama! - chocolate-haired man tried to escape from his student's grip, but the boy has gotten unbelievably strong since time he left the village. 

\- To my office, now! - she stomped out as Naruto followed her, taking Iruka with him. The three of them was accompanied by pink haired girl, carrying teacher's outwear clothes and his other things. Dragged down the corridor, Iruka didn't know when he has been laid on the settee with three pairs of eyes watching him attentively. 

\- Tell me what happened - Tsunade lifted up teacher's shirt - _in details_. 

\- It's nothing, Hokage-sama - Iruka tried to get out of that mess - I just felt a little bit of discomfort. 

She wasn't listening, she just did her job. And Iruka just gave up with _any protests_. 

\- As I recall, we were supposed to have an appointment tomorrow anyway - Naruto and Sakura turned into her little helpers, partly without a choice, so that a familiar machine was pulled towards them - we are going to do an ultrasound. 

Gel was placed over his stomach, device started working, Iruka sighed deeply.

 _What am I even doing here?_   - a headache rang so loudly in his head, that even thinking became painful.

\- Oh, my! - Sakura squeaked  in a girlish manner, looking at the screen. 

\- Is this thing broken, or something? - Naruto's head was jumping from angle to angle - I see nothing! 

Hokage banged her fist on the nearest table.

\- Be quiet for a minute! - then, she turned the screen to the teacher's side. 

\- Well, it is healthy, well developed, growing nicely and...

\- A boy - Iruka, mesmerized by the view before his eyes, spoke unintentionally about what he saw. 

Hokage smiled. 

\- A boy, it is. 

\- I'm having a little brother! - the blonde smiled widely, as Sakura punched his head. That was the last time Iruka saw them,  before Hokage threw them out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of answers!


	4. A pause

\- You were right, Hokage-sama - Iruka recalled their last conversation, sitting up on the green settee with relief.

\- Of course! - she hit her chest proudly - I'm always right! 

Man's hand covered the bulge on his stomach, as if he feared it might disappear. 

\- It's a real heir then - he sighed. An heir. A boy, whose future had been sealed the moment he was conceived.

_And not only his future..._

Tsunade laid her forehead on her palms, making Iruka doubt his whole existence, especially that part that has been happening since four months. Iruka dropped his head.

\- Hokage-sama, I respect your words. I fully understand the importance of the child - he clenched his fist on the fabric of his trousers - thus, I promise to take care of him.  

She waved her hand to silence him. When her head was up again, Iruka tried really hard to find any sign of anger, disappointment, pride or any mood that one would find suitable for such confession. Instead, she seemed... sad? 

\- Iruka - her eyes were concentrated on the same point - is this baby an effect of some kind of hurtful actions that Kakashi has done?

_Huh?_

\- No... - Iruka's confusion was indescribable. She kept staring are the wall. 

\- Were you forced? Drugged? Did he use his strength? 

\- Excuse my impolitetness, Hokage-sama - he swallowed hardly - but what is the purpose of those questions? 

She stood up walking to the window. 

\- I'm thinking of any possibility that makes you hate this baby. 

***

The teacher meet his students standing in the hallway, outside the office.

\- How is the baby, Iruka-sensei? - Sakura's eyes shined curiously. Naruto yawned widely.

\- All this rain makes me sleepy! - he scratched his head - I want to hear some good news! 

\- The baby is fine - teacher's fingers played with his hair - seems it's a little overgrown for only four months old fetus, but generally it's fine. 

\- It's great then! - Sakura smiled happily - but if you are four months pregnant then you can't teach a class anymore...

\- Hokage-sama allowed me to help other teachers and to prepare materials for the academy - he answered, putting on his face the most honest smile as he could. 

\- I'm not allowing you to teach! - Naruto's protectiveness was somewhat random - I don't want the kids to hurt my brother! 

\- How could they even hurt him, idiot? - Sakura looked at the blonde with irritation.

Iruka didn't pay attention to them; he was still thinking about the conversation with Hokage. 

_\- I don't hate this baby!_

_\- Do you love it then?_

_A pause._

Love? Did he love it? Or was it just a...

\- Hokage -sama!

Someone's voice was loudly spreading in the halls. The trio turned their eyes to the doors of Hokage's office, as she stepped outside with rush. 

\- What happened?! 

\- It's urgent! - an anbu member, covered in blood and mold banged through other corridor's door. 

\- We have found something! 

Other anbu, presumably his teammate came after him and carried a bundle covered in dirt. He quickly removed the clothing, showing an old, dusted ninja pouch.

\- It could be anyone's! - Hokage snorted, but the anbu member took something from the pouch. A book.

\- This book is written by Jiraya-sama! - he pointed at the author's name on the destroyed cover. 

\- There is only one series that could be written by Jiraya... - Tsunade's face got white. The teacher also instantly knew the answer. 

 _Icha Icha Paradise_.

\- It's Kakashi's! It belonged to Kakashi Hatake! - one of the men took out a map from his bag but before he could show the place where the pouch was found to Tsunade, a loud "bam!" sound stopped him. Someone's counciousness just faded away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a lot more words than previous ones! I hope you enjoy it even more then ♡


	5. Curtains of Water

The first thing Iruka felt was cold, hard floor underneath his body. Then, he head some distant sounds, which turned out to be not in his head, as thought at first. The voices were getting louder and louder, coming closer around him, pumping inside his skull. 

\- Iruka-sensei! 

_Ah, is that Naruto...?_

\- Na... Na... - his throat was burning so much that it hurt to speak. So were his eyes, when he tried to open them.

\- You are awake! My god! - each of his hand was being gripped tightly by each of his students - my god!

Sakura repeated her last words like a mantra, with eyes full of tears. 

\- Do you know who you are? - Tsunade seemed so worried - Do you remember anything? 

Iruka nodded, trying to swallow some saliva down his throat, but it was like a hot lava.

\- Bring him water! - Hokage's orders were harsh and quick. A bottle was placed to his mouth. _Water never tasted so good..._

\- Can you sit? - both his students were ready to help him any minute. He tried to sit up himself, but his body refused; it was too weak. They helped him, and seated him by the nearest wall. 

\- What... happened...? - he muttered groggily, looking around. 

\- You passed out sensei! - Sakura crouched by his side.

\- I passed...? Ouch! - Memories from before the minute hit his head like a train. 

_The book!_

\- You found him?! - he rushed towards the anbu member but he fell on the ground again this time because of his shaking legs. However, he managed to grab soldier's hand

\- Have you seen him?! Where is he?! Is he alright?! 

\- Iruka! - Hokage's voice called him, when the two teenagers put him back to his place. 

\- We only found this pouch and this definetely gives us a new track to check - the anbu answered with professional tone - there's nothing more we have found about him. I'm... sorry. 

 _Sorry?_ How could they do this? Iruka's mind just shattered again. If this wasn't for that discovery, he would probably soothe his feelings by the time and love him as a distant memory, but now... A track? A pouch? His possible presence crushed his soul again. 

*** 

The next few days were full of unspoken pressure. Naruto was so angry with his missing teacher, that he decided to go with the next squad chosen for investigate Kakashi's case. Iruka got home only a day after the accident, on his own will. He didn't want to appear weak before his Hokage or any person present in the Tower. Instead, he preferred to cry himself out alone, without anyone to interrupt.

Sky was also crying; the random summer storms has turned into all day and all night long curtains of water, not even giving a chance to see the sun for at last three days in a row in that moment. 

He was sitting by the kitchen table, when Sakura came in. 

\- It's me! - She announced, stepping into the room. 

\- Hello... - he wasn't even looking at her, when he spoke. She came closer, touching his shoulder. 

\- The have a track, Iruka-sensei. I'm sure they will find him in no time - her voice sounded really reassuring. He kept silent. 

Defeated, the girl let go of his shoulder and went to check the fridge. 

\- What do you wish to have for dinner?

Her aim was to distract him from his thoughts with this question. Well, she wasn't expecting it but it worked. 

\- Are there any tomatoes? 

\- Yes. 

\- Salmon? 

\- Yup! 

\- Mayonnaise? 

Sakura nodded with a grimace on her face. 

\- Could you mix it somehow? 

She instantly turned green, but agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not exactly a craving Iruka you would wish for but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless! ☆


	6. Cracking Noise

Sakura stayed at teacher's home for two days and left in the morning on the last day of August. He insisted on her staying longer due to the rain, but she had a really important meeting with the Hokage. 

 _\- Besides, it has been raining non-stop for a week now! It isn't a problem anymore, sensei!_   - in the end she convinced him, but when he woke up that day, he knew something wasn't right. Their goodbye went perfectly normal, but Iruka defienetely _sensed_ something coming. Unfourtunately, he was right... 

Around 9 p.m., the house started shaking. Firstly almost invisibly, but it gradually leaded to a small earthquake. 

\- What the hell! - Iruka curled on the plushy sofa, watching tiny items falling off of their places. One... two...

Two and a half minute, then it stopped. He shakily raised to the sitting position, then stood up. There was only a thumping sound of rain outside. The silence was ominous, but it didn't last long. 

Shouts and rumblings rang in the distance, getting worse and worse with every second. Iruka grabbed a random coat from the hatstand in the anteroom, dashing out of the house. There was a crowd of people running, screaming with fear. The teacher stopped one of the men. 

\- What happened?! - the man was covered in mud and... blood?! 

\- Water! Water is coming! - the person yelled into teacher's face and ran away into the center of village. Iruka turned his head into the direction said man came from just to be hit by a huge wind blow full of drops of water, cutting through his body like bullets. Somehow, he managed to shield his stomach from it. 

\- To the center of village! Hokage's orders! - two shinobis appeared on the two sides of the road, directing the crowd. Iruka spotted one of them to be Kotetsu, towards who he decided to come up to. Struggling, he managed to reach him, catching his arm.

\- Kotetsu! What's happening?! - the shinobi covered the teacher up before another wave of wind. 

\- The water barrier! - Kotetsu pushed his friend towards other direction - go to the Hokage's Tower! There are others! Tell Izumo that I love them both! 

Another blow of wind was full of small rocks and sand, making Iruka turn away and run. He run from patrol to patrol, stopping among other people at the marketplace. 

\- We need shinobis! Any shinobis come here! - Tenten and Ino stood next to the administration building, picking out shinobi's from the crowd. Pushing away citizens, Iruka made his way to the girls. 

\- Iruka-sensei! - Ino noticed him quickly - we need people inside! 

He moved behind them to getting into the building. He found the office transformed into the chaotic field hospital. A few seconds later, Sakura showed up in the hallway. 

\- Iruka-sensei! Are you okay?! - she spoke, examinating a man on the ground.

 - Yes! I came here to help! - he tried to step further into the corridor, but she stopped him. 

\- Sensei! There are people needed at the main shelter at the stadium! - she was constantly moving from person to person - can you make it there?!

***

He analysed this situation _very_ carefully.

 _I got here through back alleys, but it's too much time to loose..._ He decided to take the village's main road, knowing that stadium's entrances were located on its front. But the moment he stepped onto that road, he knew why shinobis instructions were leading people to go the Tower through back alleys. 

The wide road was full of uncovered, free space making anything an easy target to the blowing wind and the things it carried. He tried to jog, but after a few rapid steps, his belly started bouncing making him stop immediately. 

_He will get hurt if I run like this!_

He tried to go slower, hiding behind anything that could work as a shield. The weather was ruthless altough somehow he made it the crossing next to the stadium's place. He crossed the street as fast as he could and just when he stepped at the stairs, a loud cracking noise rang upon Konoha. He turned to see a giant wave of water smashing in the block of flats; following the wave, a water poured on the streets in an unstoppable river. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like problems are not going to end soon...


	7. For Safety Reasons

The teacher remembered the stadium as a place mainly used for the practical parts of any ninja-rank tests. But the moment he stepped inside, he knew that the physical fights between shinobis were nothing compared to the omnipresent struggle filling the place. Konoha's citizens were scattered around the facility; one could say that people were located mostly in the section for audience but after taking a few steps down the stairs between the sectors, Iruka noticed something. Basically, the benches and chairs were occupied by women, children and elders. As he was going down, he spotted all the men crowded on the fighting court. He barely managed to notice a few tables placed by shinobis at the back of the hall, right below the score board. A few shinobis were running back and forward, trying to serve as many people as they could. Iruka didn't even bother to go to the very bottom; firstly, he didn't want to be squished by pissed men, secondly because he would be no help standing in the back of the huge chaotic queue. He stopped by the 8th row from the top, deciding to take a route around through the special lounges placed upstairs, from where he turned into side corridor, which doors were located alongside the court. It wasn't empty, though; "smarter" citizens took the lounges and corridor's place, blocking the way a little bit. He even expected some trouble from them, however all of them turned out to be friendly towards him, especially kids. He wasn't able to count the number of "Iruka-sensei!" he heard along the way. Finally, he reached the last doors leading to the back of the court. He spotted fellow shinobis immediately and, ignoring all the people complains, he reached their stands. 

\- I came to help! - he announced, catching their attention. 

\- Iruka! - the teacher sneaked swiftly to friend's direction. Izumo greeted him with tired sigh.

\- What do I do, Izumo? - the shinobi handed him a pile of documents. 

\- Bureaucracy is calling for us - Izumo answered, when the shawl he had hung on his shoulder and hip, wiggled slightly. 

\- Hush, Tetsuya...- Izumo touched the little hand that come out from between the piles of fabric. Iruka came closer, moving the cloth a little. 

\- He must be tired...- Iruka caressed child's plump cheek - sit with documents, I'll serve people. 

Izumo nodded, taking a single chair, while Iruka was taking care of blankets and pillows. 

\- Did you meet Kotetsu? - Izumo asked after fifteen minute silence. Iruka hummed, focusing on the applicant in front of him. There was much less people waiting behind this one, but it still was quite a lot to serve. 

\- Was he alright? 

Iruka inhaled deeply, glancing at the little Tetsuya who watched him with pitch-black eyes. _Kotetsu's eyes._

\- He said that he loves you both. 

Pen fell out of Izumo's hand. Iruka wanted to say something. To assure him about _anything._

But... what could _he_ say? An anxious, pregnant man with constant nightmares about his partner. A lonely parent-to-be, desperately waiting for his baby's father to come back. A mother to Kakashi Hatake's son, made from a complicated relationship full of pain and secrets, _what could he say?_

Rumbling came from one of the side entrances, then a bunch of scared people run inside the hall. 

\- We have wounded! - Hinata announced, while Shino's insects were carrying supplies to the stands. After a few seconds Kiba joined them and the trio came to the stands. 

\- How many wounded there are? - Izumo asked, when they joined to help. 

\- Four - Hinata replied - but there was one more person. 

\- We put them in the storeroom! - Kiba smiled, when Akamaru jumped from the corridor, running towards them. 

\- In the storeroom? - Iruka was surprised - why not here? 

\- U-uhm...- Hinata just linked her fingers, averting her eyes - w-well...

\- Those were anbu - Shino's voice was cool as always - we got instructions to put them there for safety reasons. 

_For safety reasons._

_-_ None can go there, unless it's us to transport them to the hospital - Kiba added, patting Akamaru's head. 

*** 

It was around 4 a.m. when every civilian was served and safely sleeping. The shinobis were on their guard the whole night, so they noticed when rain stopped thumping on the stadium's closed roof. 

\- I'll go and check if it's safe - Kiba stood up, taking Akamaru with him. Iruka sighed. He looked at exhausted Izumo, rocking sleeping Tetsuya back and forth in his arms. 

\- How old is he? - Hinata asked, watching baby's peaceful face. 

\- 3 months old - Izumo answered, tugging his child with the cloth - I just hope his father is alright...

Iruka looked down at his growing belly.

 _How could I even hope anything? -_ he thought, recalling Kakashi's inhuman movements, with eyes full of madness - _I know exactly why he left me that morning._

Hinata and Shino noticed teacher's tears. 

\- Iruka-sensei...- she tried to speak, covering her face, but Shino cut her off saying:

\- Just don't go to the storeroom, sensei.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like that chapter, especially that last part☆


	8. Tell Me the Truth

The first shinobi patrol showed up around 8 a.m. Stadium emptied pretty quickly after the permission to go outside was announced. Of course, there were also orders from the Hokage directed to the Team 8 and other chuunins who were able to help with work. Izumo and Iruka were excluded from that category, even tough they wanted to take part in any action. 

The first thing Iruka registered after that long, tiring night was the blinding, crystal blue sky above them. Sun was shinning strongly, rising significantly the temperature. 

Iruka started sweating, feeling a slight gurgling in his stomach. The weather was definitely not on his side. 

\- Oh, my god... - Izumo sighed, hugging the little Tetsuya to his chest - the center of village is probably destroyed... 

\- So must be southern part - Iruka added, wiping the sweat off of his neck - why do I feel so hot..? 

\- The charms of pregnancy - Izumo laughed shortly, kissing his baby's head. The teacher glanced at his friend, exchanging small smiles with him. 

\- You should go and rest - Iruka's voice was full of concern, when he looked at the dark circles under Izumo's eyes. 

\- So should you! - shinobi touched teacher's arm - I'll check if Kotetsu is safe first. 

***

The morning was dedicated to inspecting the damage the water has done, and planing the strategy of rebuilding the village. The real work started scarcely around noon, closing complaining people's mouths. On the beginning, Iruka asked to be allocated to the stadium cleaning, but the commander of the district-team denied his proposal, informing him that the stadium will be cleaned later, most probably by children from the Academy. The teacher actually wanted to go back to the stadium, only to discover it to be restricted area, by Hokage's orders. After that, knowing that every help is appreciated, Iruka purposely volunteered to take care of documents, not only because "it was safe for condition", but it was his cup of tea. Firstly, he was told to go home, but the lack of people capable of taking care of documentation eventually led to accepting his offer.

It was late evening, when the residential areas where dried off and cleared out of the fish and other animals brought by wave. Also, the first layer of patch was put onto the hole in the water barrier, regulating the river again. About 9 p.m, the commanders decided to stop the work, letting people go home and rest. The shinobis working manually were sent immediately home, but those taking care of documentations were supposed to pass the report to the Hokage herself. Iruka was called to administration building shortly after the sun has went down, meeting the other shinobis designated to documenting things on the road. They stepped inside the Hokage's office along with the teacher. 

\- Hokage-sama! - all of them stood proudly in front of the woman. 

\- Reports! - she demanded, reading different papers, while the shinobis reported the situation. When the last word came out of shinobi's mouth, she praised them shortly and when all of them turned out to leave, she spoke:

\- Iruka, you stay. 

Iruka's body froze, while his breath dying in his chest. He slowly turned his face towards her again. She watched him stern eyes, furrowed eyebrows, with her chin resting on her intertwined hands. 

 _-_ How are you feeling? - her question sounded... indifferent. 

\- Fine... - he touched his belly. _So it's about the baby_ \- he thought.  He even wanted to sigh with relief and relax a little, when she pierced him with her eyes; there was a heavy moment of silence. Iruka was _terrified_.

\- For how long were going to lie to me? 

His legs weakened. He tried to stay still, while nervously rolling his hair between his fingers.

\- I-I don't know what do you mean, Hokage-sama...

Sighing deeply, she stood up looking into his eyes. 

\- Why did Kakashi leave, Iruka? - she asked, crossing her hands on her chest. 

Iruka was silent. He just lowered his head, trembles taking over his body. She clicked her tongue, waving her hand as if she ordered someone to come closer.

Indeed, someone came closer...

\- Naruto?! - the teacher's heart rang like a bell upon seeing his student; he looked from one face to another - what are you doing here, Naruto?!

\- I came back from mission - Naruto's voice was stable, washed out of any positive emotions -  it's not important now. Please sensei, tell me the truth.

Iruka gulped loudly, covering his stomach. _The truth?_

 _-_ I asked you very clearly if this baby was a result of any type of force from Kakashi's side - she stated, leaning on the desk's counter - and you lied to me.  

\- I didn't...! 

\- I'll ask you again then - she cut him off, while Naruto clenched his fists, watching Iruka non-stop - why did Kakashi leave? 

Panic exploded inside him, paralyzing every part of his body from the fingertips to the ends of his chocolate hair. Naruto noticed the change in Iruka's aura, making a sadly surprised face. 

\- Answer my question, Soldier Umino - the friendly part was over. No matter who could he had been or how intimate and painful cases were to be discussed, he was no longer a civilian in this conversation.

 That moment, in that room, stood a Leader of the Village, a Pride of the Village and _him. A weak, useless soldier in no condition to fight._

\- He... he left, b-because... - his voice was shaking - because he... he...

\- Did soldier Hatake rape you? 

Iruka swallowed a scream down his throat. Covering his stomach with both hands, he whispered:

\- Yes... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... man...


	9. Before the Dawn

Naruto fell on his knees, his broken heart reflecting in his big eyes.

\- Then, why did you lie to me, soldier?

Iruka's cheeks were covered in tears. Never in his life he would ever think that such time will come, when he would he feel worse than in the day he lost his parents. 

\- I... I didn't lie... - he repeated, taking shallow, rapid breaths. The Hokage raised her hand.

\- This baby is not a result of a...! - he added, choking on the salty water in his throat, just to explain the rest before she could say anything, even though that... word couldn't even form itself inside his brain, not to mention coming out from his mouth. Naruto was still staring at him with disbelief. 

\- How many times? - Tsunade was relentless, but Iruka not even dared to undermine any of her words.  _It was her job, right...?_

The teacher just looked at her, mumbling:

\- Only this once...

She watched him  _very_  closely. His every movement, every blink, everything was being observed by her. 

\- Didn't he... do anything else? - Tsunade stopped a bit to maintain the professionalism in her voice. 

 Iruka constantly caressed his aching stomach.

\- Why did you hide such a thing? If he hurt you, then he must pay for his actions - she seemed... done with her "interrogation", but Iruka wasn't _. Dear God, he was far from "done"._

\- You just don't understand! - Iruka yelled, squezzing of his sleeves -  You have no idea what he had been feeling! He is not only a emotionless killing machine, for god's sake!

\- Iruka, what does it even have to do with...

\- He had to do something with all this fucking shit inside his mind! Exhausting himself with trainings so much, that passing out at least twice during it was a norm! He hates alcohol, but he could drink enormous portions after the missions, everything just to fucking forget! 

Tsunade wobbly moved back to his chair, falling onto it like a rock. Iruka sucked a sharp breath into his lungs, shaking uncontrollably. 

\- The hours of crying, humiliating himself before my eyes... - Iruka's mind was full of bitter memories. The painful nights with and without _his_ presence were just denied and tossed aside right in front of the teacher's presence!

Hokage looked as if she was about to cry, when Iruka was shouting teary explainations to them.

\- Iruka... It's not an "only once", right...? -  Tsunade was frantically searching something through the drawer's in her desk. The teacher just combed his ponytail with wet fingers. 

\- It's not a... rape, when... the other one gives... permission...

_Permission. What a fucking permission it has been._

\- What the fuck that means?! - Naruto growled, punching the desk's side near his hand - you let him do it?!

\- When? - Hokage finally found  _the thing_ ; a huge bottle of sake was placed on the desk's top with a rattle - when was that last one? 

\- On May 26th... - she took a large sip from the bottle.

\- It's your birthday...! - Naruto spoke, leaning on his hands to the ground - what a monster does such things on someone's birthday! 

Tsunade sighed deeply, calming herself. 

\- Tomorrow you will move to a block of flats for shinobis... 

Iruka just closed his eyes, shaking his head in disapproval.  _This could not be happening...!_

\- I bet he told you that „he loved you”?! - Naruto was  _furious._ His hair was suddenly more spiky and eyes were glowing with evil shine. 

\- I know what is this question for! - Iruka backed a little to the exit direction - don't even try to shield that "monster" statement! 

\- Would he make you cry every night if he really loved you?! Would you cry even in front of your dears students and friend because of him?! 

\- How do you even know that?! - Iruka flinched, remembering last night at the stadium - you weren't there! 

\- Naruto! - Tsunade tried to intervene, but it was too late...

\- "That another one" Hinata was talking about! With anbu! You were on a mission with them!

\- I was, sensei. 

Iruka's heart stopped, disappeared. No steady beating, no breathing, blood circulation. 

\- Your objective was to find  _him_  - the teacher's limbs were completely numb - and there were you and there were three others, and, and Hinata was t-talking about four... four! A four! 

Tsunade just covered her eyes, while Naruto sat on the ground, before his legs.

\- What did he tell you...? 

 _He_  told them. They heard  _his_  voice.  _That's why they knew..._

 _-_ That he hurt you for the last time - she answered, drinking hastily a portion of sake.

Iruka's head started spinning. He told them... If he told them then he they must have met them!

\- He is here?! - the room was dark, even though, the lamp lightened the room in its usual way. Or at least, it was getting darker and darker in Iruka's eyes.

\- It doesn't matter! – Naruto growled deeply, clenching his teeth – I'll not let you near him!

\- Naruto, stop! - Tsunade was already forming a jutsu – stop, or I'll make you stop!

Blonde skin was already glowing visibly red, while he crouched in front of Iruka.

***

It was morning again, when Naruto regained his conciousness. The things were really getting out of hand in the office, but it went smooth with a little bit of Hokage's force. _His_ case was put aside; Iruka stayed whole night by his student's side in the hospital's west wing. In addition, the little boy inside his stomach decided to cause some discomfort to his mother.

 _You are not moving yet, but you can be so tiring already..._ \- Iruka genly patted his stomach, looking at his lying student in the hospital bed – _two kids and no father..._

_That night, when everyone was sleeping, Iruka went to the corridor leading the Hospital's special section. Section for very special shinobis, like anbu... He was back in Naruto's room before the dawn._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took my really long time to write it.


	10. A Dad

Naruto was woken up from his slumber by the sounds from the outside; the sun was already high in the sky and villagers were in the middle of working. When his eyelids rose up, the very first thing he saw, was Iruka sitting beside his bed. 

\- Sensei...? - in that moment, he felt... _pathethic._ Iruka just looked at him, smilling a little. 

\- Good morning. How are you feeling? - Oh, that voice. Full of kindness, reassuring in every way. 

\- I'm... - Naruto's body didn't move, not even for an inch. Boy just kept thinking what should he say, how should he say it and most importantly, would he even be able to say anything.

_Boy's silence ensured Iruka; Naruto was against the relationship with Kakashi. Well, he couldn't blame him, really. He perfectly knew about boy's situation and his feelings towards himself. It wasn't a secret that they weren't just a "teacher-student" relation, they didn't even try to deny it. A son and a parent the boy never had. Iruka just sighed a little._

The teacher's sigh alarmed Naruto. So, the sensei was feeling a regret. But, they were like a family till now! Was because the three years he dedicated to training with Jiraya? Iruka sensei had his own family now; the baby was undoubtfully their little light in the eyes but Kakashi-sensei? Was Kakashi-sensei more important now...? 

_Iruka never thought about this, really. To him, Naruto was someone he wanted absolutely no harm. He could do his laundry, even if he hated it, make sure about him eating three meals, even if it meant not buying proper shirt for next month, put him to sleep if he wasn't able to overcome it himself. He didn't regret doing it and he would do it again if he had to. But, he was just "a mom". Naruto needed something else. Someone to spare with, to argue with, someone who would teach him a lot of things, the teacher wasn't able to. He needed... "a dad"._

In the first moment the blonde heard about Kakashi's actions in the Hokage's room, he wanted to tear him living flesh apart with his bare hands. That's when Kurama tried to take control over him. But he was stopped, put to sleep. And in that dreams, he saw Kakashi-sensei. His stupid book, his stupid tests, his stupid...! His stupid... He heard his reassuring voice, his pieces of advice. The techniques he showed him, the self-conciousness he build inside him. And, he saw them both. When he once caught them holding hands in the park, he couldn't resist to call them...

_Parents. Were they both really... his parents? Iruka just looked down at his stomach. Was it really the only child he and Kakashi had togheter...?_

\- I'm sorry...

\- I'm sorry, sensei.

The words were spoken in the same time. 

Iruka just... smiled. Like he haven't since a very long time. 

\- Naruto, I... - the teacher stopped, when he heard stifled sob. He looked at the crying boy. 

\- Iruka-sensei, I...!

He just caressed boy's head, wiping his tears off a little.

***

Some time have passed before Naruto calmed down.

\- Do you want to... go see him? - boy's voice was still a little dazed. Iruka just nodded slightly. The boy turned away his eyes. There was a moment of silence. 

\- I think, I have the name - Iruka's voice was free from at least few sad tones - you asked for his name. I think I have it now...

Oh, yes, the child was always a topic for Naruto. 

\- Really? 

\- Yes, I want you to say what you think - Iruka took a little deeper breath - I want him to be named Takashi. 

The boy just scratched his head. 

\- I assume it's _Hatake_ Takashi?

Iruka just nodded. 

\- Not bad, but I think I've heard this somewhere before - Iruka just rolled his eyes, while Naruto smiled widely. 

*** 

They decided to take a stroll around the Hospital's inner courtyard. The day was bright, full of sun. It took them only a few steps to spot some familiar faces. 

\- Just sit down already! 

\- I told you it's just a scratch! I'm fine! 

\- You are not fine, you were bleeding like hell! 

\- Sweetheart, I told you...

\- Izumo! 

The two approached the arguing pair. Small Tetsuya wiggled in Izumo's arms.

\- What's wrong, Tetsu? - Izumo asked, focusing on his son. 

\- Kotetsu! You made it! - Iruka looked at his other friend with relief. 

\- Of course! - the shinobi smiled, pointing at the bandage on his head - I made it with only a scratch!

\- You got hit with a brick, you idiot! - Izumo hissed, while his baby started crying fully - why are you crying, Tetsu? 

The baby was restless. 

\- Gimmie him - Kotetsu reached for his son, hugging him tightly - see? Dad can do miracles! 

Tetsuya almost immediatily stopped, snuggling to his father's chest. Iruka just patted his stomach. After a short conversation, Naruto suggested they should go back inside, but instead going to the reception or calling a doctor to discharge the boy, they stopped in the main corridor. 

\- Let's go this way - Naruto leaded, Iruka followed. They came through the special section's door, then turned down to one of corridors. All the guards were stepping aside, presumably informed about those two. They met the Hokage after turning right by the second time. She silently led him further, to the small, simple looking, solid doors. 

\- Naruto, watch out for the Iruka.

\- Yes!

\- And you Iruka... - she glanced at him from over her shoulder - try to... prepare yourself. 

Iruka bit his lower lip, taking a lock of hair between his fingers. She unlocked the doors, pushing it forward. The creaked a little, revealing a small room filled with duskiness. The trio stepped inside. The room had no windows, and looked more like a cell, than a space for patient. There was a bed in the middle of it. The Hokage closed the doors, ordering Naruto to stay by them, while she and Iruka came closer. There was no piece of medical apparatus; the cloth over the body, supposedly white, was dirty and covered in blood here and there...

\- My god...! - he finally _saw him._ The first thing he felt was that irresistible urge to vomit. 

The shinobi was emaciated, terribly skinny. Hair was dirty, not even silver anymore. Bruises covered his entire face and neck, and presumably the rest of the body, but Iruka didn't even want to see it.

But he was breathing. _He lived._   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a sadist and a masochist after writing this.


	11. Extreme Situation

Iruka found himself sitting in Hokage's office once again. 

\- He... he was found by the northern shore in Land of Earth - she looked at some papers on the desk - the examination showed that he has been unconcious for at least 14 hours, probably for using too much chakra. 

\- How did you... talk with him, then? - Iruka tried to cover his thoughts with analysis, pushing the emotions away. 

\- We have called for the Yamanaka family. They used their special telepathical jutsus to talk with him inside his mind - she explained plainly. Iruka took a deep breath. 

***

A week has passed without any information given to Iruka. Doesn't matter how hard he tried, how many times he asked, waited, cried his eyes off to the pillow, he kept coming home with nothing. Not even a single word came out of Hokage's or anyone's mouth, not to mention the prohibited area in the hospital _he_ was put in. But Iruka was stubborn; his mind was constantly trying to produce some hope, rising his level of anxiety to the critical points. But that day, September 9th he would remember for at least a very long time, if not his whole life...

Mansion doors slammed with a huge noise, making Iruka jump on the sofa, he was sitting on. The textbook, from which he was taking formulas to the next exam helping his fellow academy teachers, fell hard on the floor. 

\- Iruka-sensei! - Sakura leaned on the door frame in the corridor - I need you to come with me!

\- What is happening?! - the teacher stood up hurriedly. She just took his hand, grabbing his sweater from the armchair nearby.

\- There is no time to waste! 

She dragged him out of the house, almost running. Iruka, huffing and puffing, supported his belly with one hand. 

\- Sakura... slow down... a little...! 

\- I'm sorry, but we can't stop now! - she turned back a little, pulling his hand more - we gotta go!

And they both went as fast as they could straight to the hospital.

***

The atmosphere in the hospital seemed _tense_. Iruka had an impression of being observed; he personnel was looking at him with pleading eyes. At first, he was surprised but as they were going further and further, he put two and two together, making his heart thump wildly.

As he predicted, they came to _that doors_ , leading to _that room_. 

\- Sensei, you need to go...

\- I know - he took a shallow breath, opening the doors and stepping inside. 

And there was Naruto, Tsunade and _him._ He was sitting on the bed with left ankle on his right knee, without a mask, with usual, bored look. Even though he was completely bruised when Iruka saw him last time, at least half of the purple spots on his skin were gone. He looked... normal, just as if he came back from a not really difficult mission. 

\- Iruka-sensei! - Naruto called his name with concern. Tsunade leaned on the wall, observing the jounin. 

\- Excuse me for calling you so suddenly, sensei - Hokage spoke, watching the jounin carefully - but we have an extreme situation right now. 

\- Extreme...? - Iruka was puzzled, looking at the person in front of him still not believing in his presence. Kakashi just tilted his head a little, saying in a calm voice:

\- I tried to kill myself.

***

 _Oh, there he is -_ was the first thing Kakashi thought when his saw _the dolphin coming_ to the room. It was the first and only thought in his mind, sitting before him. Naruto, of course instantly leaped into the teacher's direction, nothing new. He also felt Hokage's eyes on his back. _Special treatment, hmpf..._

They tried to explain the situation, but he decided it was no time for any games, not with Iruka, so he just said the truth.

\- I tried to kill myself. 

Iruka's face was every color in one second; he didn't find this amusing, as he normally would. There was nothing okay with Iruka, escpecially his body.

_Isn't he... rounder?_

\- Why are you telling me this? - Iruka's voice was filled with nervous laughter - why after all this shit are you telling me this? 

Kakashi just lazily stood up; the "guards" around him were ready to attack, especially the boy. _Damn, he was still taller than Iruka by at least 5 inches._ Jounin just shrugged. 

\- I believe it's something you would want to know. 

Iruka felt like one part of him died, while the other one was starting to live again. 

\- You were in a coma, just a week ago. When would you kill yourself, if you were sleeping? - Iruka was holding back his tears. 

\- I was in a coma for fourteen hours - Kakashi answered, putting his hands into his pants' torn pockets - I was completely concious all the time I am here. 

\- But I saw you! - Iruka argued, looking at the troubled Hokage - right?

\- I was just acting. 

Iruka's head was spinning; _acting?_

 _-_ Why...?

\- So you wouldn't come here. But as I heard, you were here a lot of times, despite that. 

The tears just fell. _How could he talk about so casually...?_

\- I think... we need to talk - Kakashi brushed aside a dirty lock from his face. That moment, the anger showed itself in Iruka's mind. 

\- Oh yes, we need - Iruka said, clenching his fists.

Kakashi just scratched his cheek - then, in a three? One, two three...

\- I blamed myself.

\- I'm pregnant. 

And that moment, shit hit the fan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started going to university, so the chapters might be delayed a little, of course I'll try to publish things on time. I just want you to be patient :D


	12. Let me, please...

There was no longer boredom in Kakashi's face. 

\- You are what...? 

Iruka swallowed hard, looking into his serious eyes. 

\- I'm pregnant. 

Kakashi wasn't just standing casually with his hands tucked lazily in his pockets anymore; now, his body seemed _stiff._

 _It's not my pool anymore, then... -_  Kakashi thought, wiping his mouth from unwanted words. Iruka's eyes widened. 

\- So... who is the lucky guy? - jounin's voice was light-hearted, almost happy. The chuunin flinched, putting a hand on his stomach.

 _What the hell is going on again? -_ the teacher stared at the jounin with disbelief, feeling a shiver coming down his spine. Was it another game...? 

\- Oh, I didn't mean to tamper with your privacy - Kakashi's smile was a brilliant example of acting, Iruka almost wanted to clap - well, it's no secret that our relationship wasn't really happy...

\- What kind of bullshit is that? - a familiar discomfort showed up in the bulge on his stomach -  stop playing fucking games. 

\- Games? What games? You clearly have found someone, when I was...

\- I'm 16 weeks pregnant - Iruka's voice was stern, cold as steel. He saw Kakashi's astonishment, so he quickly added - around May 19th, don't bother yourself with thinking. 

The moment later, jounin slumped on the bed behind him. Iruka just caressed his stomach, whispering calming words in his mind. Tsunade coughed a little. 

\- Paying attention to the situation, I recommend ending this meeting...

\- I will not leave, Hokage-sama - Iruka didn't even believe his own ears - I want to know what the fuck is happening, including why was I tricked about Kak...  _his_ current state. 

\- I want to know everything too! - Naruto spoke suddenly moving to Iruka's direction. The teacher glared at his student, silencing him.

\- Leave the room, Naruto - Hokage sighed. The boy tried to protest but she dragged him out, closing the door after them. Iruka and Kakashi were left alone. The jounin held his head, leaning between his legs. The discomfort in Iruka's stomach was not giving up; his body was so tense, he could feel every muscle.

He had no idea what to say. He could do anything, say anything, but he had no idea what. All the the emotions inside his mind fought with each other, leaving him speechless and utterly confused. There was a part of him, filled with frustration, ordering him to yell, demand explanation and seal the jounin's fate. There was also a part which told him to _get the fuck out of there, take his things from the house and raise the kid alone somewhere else._

But there was a part that wanted... to cry, to let the tears fall, to hug him, to hold him tight, to order him to paint the nursery green...! _Why was that part... the strongest one?_ He looked at him. At his dirty hair, torn clothes, tired body. He saw that _again,_ the person only he could see. The lost, lonely man with a head full of shit.

\- Is it... mine? - Kakashi's voice was full of doubt, one of many that Iruka knew very well.

 _He doesn't want to sound trivial -_ Iruka thought, taking a step closer. 

\- Yes - he answered, making the jounin snort - if you don't want him, say it now. 

Kakashi just smiled bitterly. 

\- Stop saying things you don't mean - jounin said, rising his head - this is my son too. 

Iruka didn't say that but Kakashi knew that a huge burden has just fallen down off of his shoulders. The jounin stood up, coming closer to the chuunin. Iruka didn't even flinch, when Kakashi caressed his cheek with a finger. The feeling of home started swelling up inside him, even though he tried to fight off, his eyelids fell down on their own. The next thing he felt was muscular arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes, trying to move, but Kakashi just whispered:

\- Let me, please... 

So Iruka let him. _Oh god,_ _he wanted to let him_. He smelled like blood and dirt but it was _him._ Oh god, it was _him._

\- I know I can't touch you... - Kakashi's hot breath tickled his ear - but I can't restrain...

The questions needed to be asked but they were so far away in his mind, melting into oblivion...

Kakashi hands were stroking his back and his sides, while his face was hidden in the crook of Iruka's neck.

\- Iruka... - he whispered to chuunin's ear making him shiver. That's when Iruka woke up; he pushed Kakashi away, taking a step back. The jounin wasn't startled; actually, he knew this was going to happen. 

\- I'll not be tricked this time, Kakashi-sensei! - Iruka watched him rubbing his nape, as he always did - I came here to get the answers! 

The teacher was trying to stay stable, unmoved to get what he wanted, but Kakashi saw him through a long time ago. He looked at Iruka expectantly. 

\- Why... were you gone? - Iruka found his voice sounding ridiculous. How could he hesitate in a situation like this?! 

Kakashi's face was stoic, unreadable as always. 

\- The mission didn't went with plan - he said enigmatically. His answer wasn't a surprise to Iruka, Kakashi couldn't and _didn't_ talk about his work. 

\- But why did you leave? - Iruka tried again.

\- Should I remind you our last conversation, Iruka-sensei? 

The teacher felt stupid. Kakashi always maneuvered between the informations he wasn't going to speak out loud, making Iruka doubt his arguments. The teacher just looked down at his stomach. Would the baby lie to him too...? 

Kakashi noticed the change in Iruka's attitude. 

\- I told you already, sensei - the jounin rubbed his nape - I tried to kill myself. 

Iruka almost choked on the air he was breathing.

\- What is that suppose to mean?!

\- It means that I tried to commit suicide - Kakashi explained simply.

\- I know what it means, you idiot! - Iruka hissed - I want to know the reasons why would you want to do this! 

Kakashi smiled a little.

\- That's cruel, Iruka-sensei - the jounin scratched his cheek - I'm sure you haven't forgotten that disastrous night, just like I haven't. 

 _That night_ again. Iruka was sincerely done with that topic. 

\- We have done this before! Why the hell would that night make a difference?! - the teacher's voice rose up a little, because of the irritation that showed up in his head.

Kakashi fell silent for a minute. 

\- You are right, I forced you a lot of times before - Kakashi's words was completely calm on the contrary to the topic and Iruka himself - but that time, you said "no". 

\- I didn't stop you, because you needed this! - the teacher couldn't stand the tone of that conversation - besides, it's not like you cared for me in such moments!

Kakashi just... stopped. Stopped with the smile, stopped with the lazy movements, stopped his being. 

\- If you think that I didn't care - the jounin repeated after the Iruka - then I didn't. 

Iruka just snorted; Kakashi smiled again.

\- I thought about breaking up - Kakashi's voice was fakely happy again - but that little fella stands in the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't...


	13. Many Times

Iruka felt his blood freeze. _Break up? What the fuck?_

 _-_ What is that supposed to mean?! 

Kakashi sighed again. Iruka watched the grimace on his face, blinking fast. 

\- You still don't understand, do you...? - Kakashi looked like... he could cry any minute. The confusion mixed with despair in Iruka's mind; he felt he had to act, otherwise, Kakashi could disappear again...! 

Iruka quickly rushed closer to his partner, and tiptoeing, he kissed him softly on the lips. It wasn't any kind of enormously passionate or seducing kiss, just a slight peck on the lips, but they both knew it meant a lot more...

\- Iruka... - Kakashi's whisper sounded desperate. He gently pushed away teacher's shoulders - don't do this anymore... 

\- What are you talking about again?

\- I don't want to hurt you anymore... - the jounin was looking at him with serious face - we shouldn't be together.

That moment Iruka's insides turned upside down. His stomach tightened painfully, yet he deliberately surprassed a groan. Kakashi's case was more important, than any of teacher's trifles. 

\- Why are you talking about this like that? Weren't you happy?! - Iruka was actually _panicking._

\- It doesn't matter if I were happy or not - Kakashi answered, closing his eyes, as he was trying to hold himself back - it's not about me, it's about _you!_

The pain in Iruka's stomach was getting worse and worse but he kept ignoring it, rubbing the cricles around it in soothing motions. _Hush, Taka-chan...!_

 _-_ What is about me? I don't understand this shit! - this time, the teacher didn't manage to hide a wince - we are going to have a child! Doesn't it matter to you?! 

\- Iruka! 

The teacher was panting heavily, when Kakashi sat him on the inflexible bed and rushed to get the Hokage. 

\- Taka-chan... calm down... god! - a spasm run through his muscles. Hokage jumped inside, accompanied by Naruto's shouts. Kakashi's arm was around teacher's shoulders, while the other one was caressing his stomach. 

\- I knew it was a bad idea! - Tsunade grunted, giving instructions to the people outside - fuck it, just calm down Iruka! 

The teacher was trying really hard; he was talking, caressing, patting but the relief came along with Kakashi's hand. Under his touch, Iruka's muscles relaxed and his breath was gradually coming back to normal pace. Iruka hissed sliently.

\- Fuck Kotetsu and him being right....

Kakashi sighed deeply. 

\- The stress is not good for a baby, Iruka - Tsunade got some medicines from poeple running outside - it can lead to a premature birth or worse. 

The teacher was leaning on jounin's touch. It was like a remedy, a medicine to every illness. Suddenly, it disappeared...

\- Iruka, you musn't be under of any stress till your condition gets better - Tsunade's commands were irrefutable - it means...

\- You can't come here - Kakashi added, moving away from chuunin's body. Iruka just shook his head. _Was it some kind of conspiracy between them?!_

Iruka just grimaced and mumbled something under his breath. 

***

If this was supposed to relieve him from the stress, it certainly didn't. Iruka was lying at home for the third day, being watched over by either Naruto or Sakura, not even allowed to go to the bathroom alone. He was really going _mad_. He didn't even had a chance to talk with Kakashi about everything they should've explained to each other a very long time ago. 

 _Do Kakashi really want to break up? -_ Iruka thought about jounins words a lot of times during his "break" and he really tried to understand him. The only thing he really get to though, was that Kakashi was probably feeling guilty about something. _That "something" was probably that night._ Iruka analysed that night too; it was a... rape but didn't really differ from the nights they had previously with each other. 

Sex was present in their relationship from the very beginning. It all started with Kakashi coming to him after really difficult missions to talk, cuddle and in the end have sex. He would often explain this meetings as the only way to make himself forget. Sometimes, the sex was the only point of the meeting; in such times it used to be very rough, almost forced. But Iruka never said no. He fell for Kakashi very fast, letting him for a lot of things, sometimes even brutal. It included biting, making him bleed, inability to walk the day after, or even passing out during it. Yet, it made Kakashi feel relaxed, _normal_. It was the main reason Iruka let him do whatever he wanted, even though Kakashi always told him to say "no". They eventually ended up being together and was the happiest time in Iruka's life. He could forgive Kakashi's momentary roughness, shit he could forgive him anything. They were going for a walks, for dinners, kissing under the moon, giving each other presents. When Naruto left the village, Kakashi asked him to move in. They were like in a fairy tale. Until that night came... 

Iruka never considered that night as spent with Kakashi, rather with a gruesome, animalistic side of personality living deep inside his mind. Even though there were proofs: torn clothes, broken bed, his aching body full of bruises and small scars, he still desperately tried to deny the existence of that night. It wasn't _his_ Kakashi; His Kakashi would always watch him sleep, cry in front of him, apologizing and doing everything to make Iruka forgive him. So when he disappeared that morning, Iruka was really anxious. It's not like Kakashi was never earlier disappearing in random moments but not after such night for sure. Or was it only Iruka's illusion again...? 

Iruka shook his head again. Naruto came inside the room, bringing some food on the plate. 

\- Hey, Iruka-sensei! I brought some ramen for you and my little bro! - a bowl full of delicious soup was placed before Iruka's eyes. He just swiftly took it into his hands, eating. 

\- Naruto - he stopped his student from leaving - I think I can answer your question now. 

The blonde looked at his teacher, crossing his hands. 

\- Yes - Iruka's eyes landed on his - he told me that he loves me many times. 

And then Iruka just ate, not saying anything more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some words are harder to write than it may seem, not only ortographically.


	14. Into the Boiling Water

Naruto took a seat on of the fluffy, old fashioned chairs and waited. He watched his sensei eating, nearly counting every drop of the soup he was eating. He was silent, "trying to find the right words" in his mind or, as he would never admit, the confidence to open his mouth. He looked around the parlor; it wasn't dusted or dirty anymore. The pieces of furniture were neatly polished and the objects around were cleaned and placed around the room. Iruka must've put a lot of effort to make it look so presentable, and somehow it made Naruto feel a little relieved about his sensei's condition. it meant he focused on the other things than crying into his pillow, or so Naruto thought. When the last piece of food landed in Iruka's mouth, Naruto's attention turned to his sensei again.

Iruka carefully placed the bowl on the table, putting the chopsticks on top of it. He looked at his serious looking student. 

\- What do you want to talk about? - the teacher's question was a result the years he knew the boy before him. The little changes in Naruto's behaviour stopped being a secret for Iruka a very long time ago. 

\- I...- he saw the hesitation in boy's face - I think... I'm sorry. 

Iruka smiled a little, patting his stomach. Small drops of sweat showed up on Naruto's face. 

\- Iruka-sensei, we have been arguing so much - Naruto combed his hair with shaking fingers - an my bro is feeling this. I.. I mean, it's partly my fault, I just don't want you be in pain. I've seen you crying so much, I just don't like it that you are so sad, and the little bro is sad too, and I still can't think about what Kakashi-sensei did to you, but I promised I'll bring him back and I brought and... and the little bro needs a dad, I mean i'm gonna be a big brother and stuff, and... and...

\- Naruto. 

Iruka saw boy's tears. Oh my, he just smiled softly. He could be named a jinchuurki, a beast, an outcast, a miracle, a savior and any other name the people could think about but to Iruka, he was still a little, still lost boy in the need of love. Iruka just lost it and blamed it on the hormones; he just opened his arms and let the boy lay his head on his lap. 

\- Iruka-sensei...! 

\- Shh, Naruto, it's okay... - Iruka shushed boy's sobs, stroking his head. 

***

\- Do you think he will look anything like me? - Naruto asked, walking into one of the empty rooms in the mansion. 

\- How did you pass the biology exam? - Iruka shook his head, watching the boy grin.

The room was spacious, with deep colored panelling on the lower half walls. The upper half was primarily painted white but the color appeared slightly grey. There was a big window coming out on the mansion garden.

\- This one will be good - Iruka mumbled, looking around carefully. 

\- Little bro is gonna love it! - Naruto was smilling happily. 

_Yeah, Takashi will love it._

*** 

Naruto slept at Hatake's mansion for two another nights, talking with his sensei, helping him with everything he could. Sakura was with them for some time too, helping rearranging the neglected garden, cooking and simply just being with them. Surprisingly, the teacher received a call from the Hokage office on September 14th. He walked to the Tower, holding Naruto's hand with his heart in his mouth. Hokage's office was already occupied by two persons when they stepped inside. Iruka looked at the silent jounin, hearing Tsunade speaking two words: _home arrest._

Iruka was actually surprised that no other was actually assigned to _his_ case. They were left alone, even without the stubborn blonde, who has been given a mission to complete. That evening, Iruka came back home alone, while he joined him at the after the sunset. Iruka was in the middle of choppin the carrots, when he heard the door creak. A moment later his body showed up in the kitchen's doorframe. As Iruka predicted, an awkward atmosphere laid upon them. Kakashi scratched his nape. 

\- I guess, I will take a shower... 

And disappeared in the corridor. Iruka released the breath he has been holding inside, nearly dropping the knife.

_What the hell was that supposed to be...?!_

He put the rice into the boiling water, taking a pan from the cupboard. His stomach growled a little. 

 _Now it's the time to get something to eat. Taka-chan is hungry -_ he thought, looking tenderly on his protruding stomach. 

\- I'm getting fat... - Iruka sighed, placing the pan on the stove. There was a hint of familiar chakra, when the words came:

\- I think you look gorgeous. 

Iruka hurriedly turned his face towards the doors. There was him, standing in clean clothes, with his hair dripping wet. The teacher blushed all the way up to his ears. Kakashi took a few steps closer. He stood beside Iruka, taking a knife. 

\- I'll do it. 

Iruka didn't protest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my favourites


	15. I Think I'll Pass...

The teacher just stood beside the jounin, barely an inch between Kakashi's arm and his belly. Jounin's movements were very elegant and precise; one could say that he was a chef in some fancy restaurant, rather than a shinobi, if not his mask and scars, of course. Iruka noticed that his face was somehow paler than always, with a few more wrinkles and bruises. Because of it, his beauty mark seemed darker and heavier, giving an impression of having actual weight. His left eye was closed, not that it was surprise to but Iruka actually had an impression of it being a little swollen and red. It might have been an effect of regular fighting, a normal punch or hit, yet Iruka wasn't really convinced. Even though he decided to ignore it, there was a bad feeling somewhere in his mind. That could be an instinct or another symptom of the paranoia, developing in him due to the latest events in his life.

\- You don't have to watch me so carefully, sensei - Kakashi's voice brought Iruka back to reality - it's not like I'm going to stab myself with that knife.

\- D-don't even joke like that! - Iruka rushed to one of the counters, spitting the words - I-I'll get the plates!

He reached to the drawer over his head, taking out two black bowls with ornaments. The jounin stirred the soup and poured it into prepared bowls; he took them to his hands before Iruka could do it, and placed them onto the table surface. The teacher grimaced a little, silently taking two spoons, giving one of them to Kakashi. They sat on the opposite sides of the table. The unease was hanging in the air, falling heavily on teacher's shoulders. He felt obliged to say anything but there were no words that come out of his mouth. 

\- Iruka...

\- I, um...let's eat? - Iruka nearly smacked himself, when he unintentionally cut off Kakashi's sentence. And whatever it was that the jounin wanted to say, he abandoned it, simply nodding to Iruka. The teacher felt bitterness in the back of his throat. He tried to eat but the delicious soup turned into disgusting mess as soon it passed the tip of his tongue. He felt his stomach tighten painfully with every spoon of the food. Yet, he ate the whole bowl. Kakashi was ambiguous as always, so Iruka couldn't really tell if he noticed his small grimaces or not. The jounin was silent, unreadable, which made Iruka even more anxious. When the last drop of soup eventually disappeared in the teacher's mouth, he sighed deeply. A few moments later, Kakashi also finished his meal. 

\- Do you want to eat some more? - the jounin asked a little too formally for Iruka's taste but he didn't comment it. He just shook his head.

\- I think I'll pass... 

Kakashi nodded, taking the dishes into the sink. The teacher slowly got up, massaging the top of the bulge on his stomach. 

 _\- I get it, Takashi. You didn't like that soup -_ Iruka thought, glaring down at his belly -  _jeez, I don't know what I'll do when you start kicking._

The sound of the running water echoed through kitchen, along with the rattle of washed dishes. Iruka stopped by one of the counters, noticing a dot of dirt on the beige surface. He reached some piece of cloth to wipe it off; he didn't even notice when water stopped running. There was no other sound than Iruka rubbing cloth on the marble. He didn't react until he heard footsteps behind his back. He turned around rapidly, leaning onto the counter. Kakashi's body was barely a foot a way. 

\- Don't scare me like that! - Iruka hissed, putting a hand over his stomach. 

\- I'm sorry - there wasn't even a hint of guilt jounin's response. The warmth radiating from Kakashi's body reached Iruka's skin, causing goosebumps. The teacher tried to hold his breath in his nose, simply not to let in his smell. 

Kakashi timidly tried to move his hand closer to Iruka's body. 

\- I... - the words died on jounin's tongue - I want to know... _him._

 When he glanced downwards, Iruka started sweating. He gulped loudly. 

\- Well, I don't know what do you want to know...  

 _Fuck, Iruka. How stupid is this?_ \- he reproached himself inside his thoughts. Kakashi just scratched his nape. 

\- Let's start with the name - he smiled awkwardly - I heard it's Taka-chan? I guess it's short for something. 

\- It's short for Takashi - Iruka answered, touching his hair - yeah, I call him Taka-chan. 

Iruka's heart was starting to beat a little bit too fast; his cheeks were getting hotter. _Damn that his charms!_

\- Can I...? - Kakashi moved his hand a little and put it onto Iruka's stomach, after he nodded. The teacher's breathing was getting more and more difficult. Kakashi's big hand carresed the bulge, miraculously soothing the discomfort. 

 _How could he even say he is not his dad? -_ Iruka really wished that Kakashi knew how his touch worked on their unborn baby, or... the mummy... 

\- He is not moving yet - Iruka spoke, coughing a little to have a pretext to cover his face, even if only a little. 

\- I see... - Kakashi clearly mistake teacher's words, taking his hand almost immiedatily away. The chuunin just looked down, moving a little into the door's direction. 

\- Well, I wish for the safe birth for Umino Takashi.

Iruka looked at him very seriously.

\- It's _Hatake_ Takashi. 

Iruka saw the jounin freeze. He just did. His only thought was to escape. He took another steps towards the doors but stopped when Kakashi's called his name. He turned around silghtly. That time, Iruka noticed the sadness and tiredness on his face, along with the emotions he have never seen on him before. 

\- Iruka... - Kakashi took a shallow breath - I'm sorry. 

The teacher just closed his eyes and run to their bedroom, shuting the doors behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay but the university turned out to be more tiring than I thought.  
> Don't be mad at me <3


	16. My Fault

Shortly after the doors slammed loudly, Iruka realized how stupid his decision was. The gigantic bedroom was left untouched since the day Kakashi left him alone. The air was full of frowst, making Iruka's eyes water. He rushed through the room, turning left behind the built-in wardrobe, nearly throwing himself onto the white window frame. He opened it; the fresh air started flowing inside, letting him breathe again. He leaned onto the windowsill, inhaling the cold smell of upcoming night. A shiver run down his spine, not only because of the coldness; in the dirty windowglass he noticed the reflection of the master bed or of something that used to be the master bed. Iruka's mouth almost instantly got dry. He slowly turned around to see the collapsed mahogany construction, covered with quilt in a torn duvet cover and pillows scattered around the place. The teacher hand was on his mouth, trying to stop him from vomiting. He saw the drops of dried blood and other body liquids everywhere on the white bedshedding, along with nailscratches on the frames. The more he looked, the more details he spotted and the more he tried to hold his last meal inside his body. He moved closer to the doors, intending leave the place as fast as he could when suddenly he heard floor cracking on the other side. His arm hit the wall beside the doorframe. He really wished he misheard the cracking and just wanted to burst out of that cursed room but unfortunately, a second later a soft knocking sound appeared. Iruka swallowed hard, pressing his hot cheek to the cold wall. 

\- You don't have to open - Kakashi's voice was full of sorrow - I just... needed to say that, because I haven't done it yet.

The jounin took a deep breath, saying:

\- I'm sorry. 

Iruka muffled a whine with his hand. His body was so hot, he was actually sweating. The sound silenced by Iruka's hand didn't make it through the thick, deep colored doors, so in consequence all that Kakashi heard was nothing. 

\- I'm sorry... for what I did - Kakashi countinued visibly discouraged - I don't expect it to change anything. I just thought you would like to hear this. 

When no sounds came to his again, he sighed. He whispered something about being in some other room, when he heard a quiet whimper. Something didn't felt right to his senses, that's why he called Iruka's name through the solid door. When another, this time louder moan came to his ears, he opened the doors forcefully, stepping quickly inside. A disgusting smell reached his nose, making him wince. He looked around, finally spotting pale Iruka by the right side of the doors. He rushed to his body. 

\- Iruka! 

The teacher didn't answer; his eyes were half closed, staring at the jounin absently. Kakashi took the chuunin in his arms, running with him towards the terrace doors at the end of the corridor. Just a few moments later, Iruka was placed on the floor, by the open doors, with the breeze washing his face. The teacher's limp body raised jounin's blood pressure at least ten times, especially when his usually tan, sunny face was now looking pale and liveless. He gently patted his cheeks, then checked teacher's pulse, feeling some relief when he felt his blood circulating. The clock was ticking, making Kakashi think about calling some help. He summoned one of his scrolls, calling the horde of his loyal dogs. 

\- If you want me to bring you beer, I'm not gonna do it - Pakkun's deep voice raised up behind Kakashi's back. Bull's loud bark focused rest of the dogs' attention on the person lying on the ground. 

\- Boss, what's wrong? - Shiba asked, while Urushi jumped to Iruka's body, sniffing him. 

\- I want you to bring help - Kakashi's commands were unwavered - go to the Hokage's Tower.  

\- Boss! - Urushi jostled jounin's hand - Look here! 

All of them looked at the pointed place. Iruka started coughing. The dogs surrounded the chuunin from every side, while Kakashi supported his head with his hand and thigh. 

Finally, Iruka opened his groggy eyes. Kakashi closed his eyes with alleviation. 

\- Iruka... 

The jounin brushed away a lost curl of choclate hair from chuunin's face. 

***

Kakashi brought two cups of herbal tea to the living room. Iruka was lying under the blanket on the couch, with dogs resting around him in the room. Kakashi placed the cups on the table, coming closer to the other one. Urushi, who was lying just beside Iruka's stomach, quickly left his position, giving way to his boss. The jounin sat on the floor, close to chuunin's face. 

\- How are you feeling? 

Iruka looked at him, saying:

\- Just a little tired. 

Kakashi nodded, laying his head by the bulge of the teacher's stomach. 

\- I was scared - the vibration from jounin's voice danced on chunnin's skin - It's my fault. I'm... sorry. 

Iruka firstly touched the tip of Kakashi's hair with a shy motion, then placed a whole hand on his head, stroking it tenderly. The jounin turned his face towards Iruka. 

\- I just felt dizzy - teacher's fingers sometimes caressed jounin's scalp and cheek - we are fine now. 

The silence wasn't uncomfortable for the first time since almost five months. Kakashi's hand climbed onto the sofa's fabric and reached Iruka's face, cupping his cheek. The dogs purred slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The schedule is still the same, the chapter's will be uploaded in the days they should.
> 
> A month anniversary it is.


	17. I Miss You

The situation turned out to be quite planned by the Hokage, not as chaotic as it seemed on the beginning. Just the next day after Kakashi came back to the mansion, a bunch of shinobis arrived for an inspection. They welcomed Iruka warmly then closed themselves with Kakashi in one of the rooms for a whole day and half of the night; since they were coming every two days, Iruka didn't even have a chance to say one word to Kakashi. Between their visits, Kakashi was busy with constant calls for physical examinations, interrogations, mission reports and personal reports which he has been giving to the Hokage herself everyday. A month has passed in such tempo, giving Iruka a very few opportunities to even see the jounin, not to mention talking to him. Of course, there sure have been a few proofs of Kakashi's existence inside the house, such as dirty coffee mugs or a pile of clothes covered in dirt and blood found in the washroom from time to time. Iruka sighed, putting down the book he was forcing himself to read for an hour now. The October brought a lot of coldness to Konoha, scaring people with powerful windblows and cold rain, much less pleasant than the summer ones. Iruka was sitting on the rocking chair, covere with blanket, hoping that the book will really help distract him from his thoughts.

The house was empty again; his initial anger with a pile of other, different emotions has left him some time ago, making the room for the longing and... loneliness? Iruka massaged his scalp. It was true, he was alone again. Not only when Kakashi was gone but also when he was present. Kakashi actually have chosen to sleep in his childhood bedroom in the east wing of the house, while Iruka moved his things from the parlor, to the one of guest rooms in southern corridor. That way, he didn't have a chance to get a contact with at the day, nor at the night. In addition, he was less and less able to walk or even move sometimes. Takashi has grown a lot during the passed month, making Iruka's body heavier. His visits at the Tsunade's medical office has confirmed baby's health and development as brilliant. The teacher was practically banned from working at the academy or helping anyone with any educational aspects at that time, because "he should be resting for baby's sake". There was also another thing making him nervous. He was 21 weeks now, which meant he just recently went into 5th month of pregnancy; the month when the child starts moving inside mother's womb. He was so nervous about feeling Takashi's movements for the first time, that he has actually become terrified about it. 

He caressed his stomach through the thick fabric of his sweater. He slowlt stood up, supporting his belly. His directed his steps into the kitchen, intending to take something to drink. The calendar hanging on one of the walls caught his attention. 

\- October 15th... 

He sighed again, feeling somehow helpless. Deciding to brighten his mind a little, he reached the fridge's handle. He didn't want to admit that fact but he actually started enjoying food really much, especially as a medicine to his variable moods he lately noticed. He took out the bowl with some leftover salad, placing it on the counter. When he reached for the spoon, he heard the front doors open. Stepping outside the kitchen, he noticed Kakashi coming into the corridor from the anteroom. 

\- Welcome home - Iruka said with a kind although nervous tone, when the jounin came closer. 

\- Yeah, I'm home. 

The teacher didn't like that tone. It was formal, without emotions, not even usual boredoom or laziness. 

\- You are early today... 

The usual hours of Kakashi's comebacks were always around late evening, it was unexpected for him to be home before sunset. 

\- Well... it was quick today - the jounin scratched his nape - I probably should head to my room... 

Kakashi just smiled slightly under his mask, making his way to the east wing corridor. 

\- Wait. 

 _Oh no._ The words just slipped from Iruka's mouth. Kakashi stopped, turning around to face his partner. 

\- I, um, I just...- Iruka's mind full of thoughts - can we... talk? 

Kakashi's body visibly tensed, while he said:

\- Sure. 

None of them was looking at the other. 

\- Well, I... - Iruka tried to start, feeling his back sweating - We haven't been taking since a month... I'm nervous. 

Iruka covered his trembling voice with a laughter. Kakashi just nodded. 

- How... are you feeling? - teacher's question was really quiet. 

\- Fine - that was the answer Iruka knew he would give. It meant it was anything but "fine". Kakashi looked at him briefly. 

\- And you? 

Teacher put a hand on his stomach. 

\- We are both fine. 

There was another moment of awkward silence. Kakashi coughed slightly.

\- If it is that, then excuse me, Iruka-sensei...

\- I miss you. 

Another words that just came out from Iruka's mouth but this time, he didn't even try to hide the shaking voice or his trembling. Kakashi's eyes widened. 

\- Iruka...

\- I miss you - the teacher repeated - I've missed you all this time, you jerk. 

Iruka's eyes were starting to get watery. 

\- Four months I've been sitting here and waiting for you to come back home and when you do, you disappear again! - a first tear shined on his cheek - The only thing you can do is just escape when something is not right! 

Kakashi took a step closer, trying to calm his partner down. 

\- It's okay, Iruka. I'm doing it this way, so I cannot hurt you anymore...

\- Screw you! - teacher's yell was full of grief - I'm fucking done with that bulshit of "hurting me"! Don't you get it, you idiot?! Why do you think I'm still here?! I'm here for you and because of you! Fuck that rape thing! If I didn't want to do it, do you think I would still be here, waiting for you, carrying your kid?! Something happens, and you're instantly gone, leaving me with all this shit on my head! Take some responsibility, you son of a bitch! 

Kakashi just stood there, dumbfounded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it?


	18. All the Sounds

The words were like bullets, coming rapidly out from Iruka's mouth. The sentences were ripped apart, with all the emotions that he has been hiding all this time. The accusations, the pleas, the lectures were mixing into one emotional, loud speech.

And Kakashi listened; he stood silently in one place, looking at his beloved dolphin, analysing very carefully to every insult he said. When he spotted the symptoms of high pressure of blood, such as bright red cheeks, he took the chunnin by the shoulders and, not interruping the speech, he placed him tenderly on the plush sofa, standing in  front of him. The jounin was motionless until the first signs of hyperventilation showed up in Iruka's breath. That's when Kakashi kneeled before him, taking his hands into his. 

\- Iruka. 

The chuunin's breath was already irregular but not abnormally fast yet. 

\- Iruka, look at me. 

The chocolate eyes seemed scared, needy. He wasn't able to speak normall anymore. Kakashi took off his mask a little, counting the number of inhales and exhales they did together. Slowly, everything went back to normal again. When the jounin was sure that the other one can breath normally, he reached for the fabric of his mask to raise it up again but Iruka's hand stopped him. Gulping, he felt chuunni's fingers cupping his cheek. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled to the familiar touch. 

\- I know, there is not enough answers I can give you... - he started, trying not to feel to much relaxed because of the presence he so much longed for - but I'll tell you everything I'm allowed to.  

Iruka shivered, stroking the scarred skin. Nodding slightly, he encouraged jounin to speak. 

\- I assume you know that I left because of that night - Kakashi started with a pause - this is no secret to anyone.

Hearing Iruka humming with approvement, the jounin continued.

\- I took the most dangerous mission available, that's why I've been away for so long.

The teacher sighed, looking seriously at his partner. 

\- I know it's not that part you want to hear. 

He saw his partner nod. 

\- I didn't want to hurt you anymore nor I do now - they looked each other in the eye very gently. Iruka fingers went up on his face to his silver hair - I just want to say... I'm sorry. 

It happened, the world disappeared. All the things that happened, all the words said, everything felt like leading to this only moment. The other of Iruka's hand landed on Kakashi's face, bringing him close to his belly. And that moment, his belly was full of butterflies dancing between the three bodies bound together for the first time. This feeling was supposed to show up a very very long time ago, however Iruka throw that thought away. Patting his head slightly, he touched his little Taka-chan through his skin, just next to Kakashi's face. 

Looking up, the jounin leaned his chin on the top of Iruka's belly. 

\- Can I... come back? 

The tears were squezzing Iruka's throat. _Fuck the hormones...!_

Kakashi kissed him, before he could speak all the sounds of the word "yes". 

***

The guest bedroom wasn't as comfortable as the master bedroom but they fit into the bed just well. Lying on jounin's chest, Iruka's head was full of the things he wanted to say. 

\- I want the nursery to be painted green. 

Kakashi hummed shortly. 

\- Naruto bought a few toys already! He is unbelievable! 

Jounin's smile was just momentary but it seemed honest. 

\- I need to talk to Naruto. 

The chuunin sighed, painting invisible patterns on Kakashi's abdomen. 

\- He is really... angry with you. 

The jounin glanced at the bundle of chocolate hair lying on his body. 

\- I'll talk to him after tomorrow's meetings. 

Chuunin trembled knowing what _meetings_ they actually were. 

\- When do you need to be there...? - Iruka didn't even want to ask that question yet he tried to ensure himself about Kakashi's comeback.

\- In the morning. 

Of course, he wasn't going to say that out loud, it's not like Iruka was surprised. Kakashi almost always answered or, not answered, the questions in such manner.

_Yeah, it's still the Sharingan no Kakashi, from Hatake clan._

He looked softly at the place when his baby was.

\- I wonder what will poeple call you... - teacher's whisper reached jounin's ears. He embraced his dolphin with his arm. 

\- They will call him Hatake Takashi - jounin's voice was confident and proud. Iruka lauged softly. 

\- I meant, if he will have any nickname, like you have - various images of his unborn baby's looks flew around teacher's mind. That night they slept embracing each other, in a small room, in a huge mansion with their little baby resting peacefully between them. Even though Iruka woke up alone, there was nothing with that anymore. The pillow smelled like Kakashi, there was his shirt on the chair nearby and his kiss still on teacher's lips.

Their problem was now Kakashi's interrogations and Naruto, whose case made Iruka tremble with fear. But that moment, it just felt right.


	19. The Paint

It was unexpected to see Naruto standing alongside Kakashi in the anteroom. Iruka even was a bit positivity because of that view but it was soon turned down by the bruises on blood on their clothes and body. Flinching, he waited for the two to come closer. They both did; their steps were racing each other. Iruka didn't even raise his eyes, closing the eyelids, with his brows furrowed. 

\- Iruka.

\- Iruka-sensei! 

 _Oh boy. Don't tell there is gonna be a third one just in four months._ Sighing, Iruka pinched the birdge of his nose. _I'm not gonna deal with three kids._

\- I'm not allowing this, Iruka-sensei! - blonde's voice as was loud _as always._

\- It's not even your choice, Naruto - on the contrary, Kakashi's voice was as bored _as always._

 _-_ Yes it is, Kakashi-sensei! - the frustration nearly made the boy jump - It is my brother! 

\- Well, it is my _son,_ so I have more rights to decide about his fate than you do. 

Iruka's heart shattered again, when his the two of them fighting. They were so agitated in their opininons, they surely were going to ask him to be a judge. They would surely want him to choose and _dear god_ , how could he even make a such decision? To choose between his man and his boy, right in there, in the anteroom, with his child on the way it was cruel. Waiting for the upcoming question, he just kept repeating pointless arguments, supposedly "helping" him choose a side. And that moment came, when the two looked at him with serious faces. 

\- What do you think, Iruka?

\- Yeah, what do you think, Iruka-sensei?!

His shattered heart accidentaly stopped, when the question came out from their mouths. Clenching his eyes, he tried to speak.

\- How could I even c-choose...? It's not like it's so easy...! 

Kakashi snorted, while Naruto blinked a few times. 

\- But it's important! You have to decide, sensei! 

\- Yeah, just say you prefer my suggestion, Iruka. 

\- That's not fair, Kakashi-sensei!

A suggestion? Iruka's face went pale. He felt like all of his beliefs just sinked into his panic attack. They both were giving him such an intense and expectant stare. He gulped loudly. 

\- Kakashi, I... 

His sentence was cut in a half by the air, choking his throat. There wasn't anything more ruthless than that situation. That's when Naruto spoke:

\- See? I've won, Kakashi-sensei! 

A grimace appeared on jounin's face. 

\- This didn't mean antyhing, Iruka still haven't decided yet. 

Looking at their faces alternately, the confusion showed upon chuunin's mind. _Wait a minute...!_

\- But Iruka-sensei called my name first, so it's my propostion he wants to have!

\- He didn't even give any opinion. 

\- He wants my project! 

\- You didn't even ask him, Naruto. 

\- Yes, I did!

\- No, you didn't.

\- Hold on a second! - a shout disrupted their little argument - what the hell does that even mean?! 

Naruto's eyes widened.

\- What "what"? The color, of course! 

_The color? What?_

\- Yes Iruka, the color. Malachite, to be precise. 

\- "Malachite" my ass! Only emerald! 

Iruka's confusion was unbelievable. 

\- I don't get any of it. 

Naruto sighed impatiently. 

\- It's about the color of the paint! 

\- The paint? 

Kakashi slightly caressed chuunin's hair. 

\- You wanted the nursery to be green, right?

The nursery. They were just arguing in front of him, scaring him shitless about the color of _the fucking nursery?_ The chuunin exhaled a large portion of air. 

\- A nursery - the two took a step back, seeing Iruka's eyes burn - you just gave me a panick attack because of a nursery?

Naruto gulped loudly, backing off even more. 

***

The blonde brought inside another two buckets of paint. 

\- I think it's all - smilling, he took the brush, standing beside his silver-haired sensei. 

\- This should be good for now - Kakashi murmured, painting the wall with his student - I guess aquamarine is not so bad...

\- Yeah...

When the door cracked, their tempo instantly sped up by 20 times, while his back were covered in sweat. 

\- It really looks good - Iruka's voice was cheerful, while he looked around the spacious room. 

\- I'm glad you like it - Kakashi answered, looking at him form over his arm. 

\- I'm glad too... - the teacher smiled sweetly but his face was dead serious in a next second - someone allowed you to stop? 

The Great Sharingan no Kakashi turned his face back to wall, painting it in an almost lightning speed. 

***

\- It looks amazing... - the future nursery was so bright and clean with a new wall paint and polished wooden floor. Iruka couldn't even imagine it being so wonderful. 

\- Yeah, it does - Kakashi's answer was simple but somehow filled with relief - now, it's just the furniture. 

The teacher nodded, feeling jounin's arms tightening around him and their boy. 

\- Thank you, Kashi... 

Their kiss was soft and sweet. Again, Iruka's belly was full of butterflies. But, was there only butterflies...?

\- Kashi.

Kakashi's focus level was on the highest point once again. 

\- What's wrong?

Iruka's smiled was sweet as sugar. 

\- I think, he moved...

The jounin gasped, while his partner guided his hand on his stomach. And he felt it. The whole life training, with chakra control and senses' sensitivity happened in his life just to feel his baby's light movement under his fingers. He has never felt this way before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting fluffy! :D


	20. Too Important

A few days later, the couple were walking through the corridors in Hokage's Tower. Hands linked, they were silently heading to her office, Iruka's body tensing with every step. The call from Hokage was expected by both of them, even without any signals from Hokage herself; teacher was actually openly scared with the thought of the supposedly upcoming meeting. He also noticed Kakashi's efforts to hide any signs of anxiety showing up in his mind. Their only relief was little Takashi, who has been taking majority of their common free time. Yet, the call came, so they had to face their fear together, side by side. Kakashi knocked softly on the wooden doors, opening them after a permission was spoke from inside. Stepping inside, they were being watched by the Hokage. She ordered Iruka to seat, while Kakashi was standing beside him, touching his arm. She cleared her throat. 

\- I called you two to discuss a few important topics - her words were clear and formal. Jounin's fingers tightened reassuringly on teacher's shoulder. Taking a sheet of paper into her hands, she continued. 

\- I've read all of your personal reports and the reports given to me from other shinobis that were assigned to your case - Iruka shivered, looking at her serious face - and I've come to some conclusions, which, I believe, may appear important to the chuunin and his unborn child sitting right in here. 

The jounin was unmoved; his not covered eye seemed bored as always. Iruka glanced at him, muffling a shaky breath. Kakashi just nodded formally, gripping teacher's skin. 

\- Recalling the testimonies you both have given to me, I will now repeat all the events that happened in a chronological order - she leaned on the chair's backrest. Iruka closed his eyes for a split second. 

\- You two were a couple before Naruto's leave for training? - Iruka nodded, she continued - as you both admitted, jounin Hatake was using you, Umino-sensei, technically forcing you but with your permission, as you said. Jounin Hatake was also drinking huge portions of alcohol, and regularly had a mental breakdowns, usually in your presence, right? 

Teacher agreed. Kakashi visibly tensed. 

\- Then he stopped with his actions, just to force you again into the intercourse after a few months. The feeling of guilt left him restless, so he was drinking until he passed out and then left the village after you two got into a fight. Is there any misstatment? 

\- No - the jounin answered, feelling a sweat on chuunin's shoulder. She sighed shortly. 

\- You also state, chuunin Umino, that your unplanned pregnancy is not a result of rape - she smiled with a corner of her mouth, giving a clear signal that she doesn't believe in this fact. 

That moment, the chuunin felt, like he could just slip off of the chair. Gulping, he watched her tapping her fingers on the desk. He reached a lock of his hair, twirling it between his fingers. 

\- Let me summarize the whole situation - her voice wasn't skeptical anymore; now, it was full of seriousness and a bit of sadness - I can tell that Hatake jounin is mentally unsable, probably one of the factors is the trauma from the childhood, I will not talk about right now. You, Umino chuunin, are too soft for his personality, constantly giving him opportunities to use you and you can't resist him. 

At that point, Kakashi was  _shaking._ The famous Sharingan no Kakashi was shaking from fear before an old woman, gripping tightly Iruka's shoulder, probably bruising it already. 

\- Typically, I'm not into analysing anyone's love and sexual relationships but this time, it's about  _you -_ she looked at everyone of them, including Iruka's stomach - you Kakashi, one of the most powerful Konoha soldiers, you Iruka, one of the most loved persons in the Konoha, and that kid, the upcoming heir of one of the most important clans in Konoha. The three of you are too important to Konoha, for me not to interfere. 

Iruka weakly touched Kakashi's hand, making him stop hurting his skin. They could be devastated, ready to cry any minute, yet she was right. She was right in every word she said. Iruka hugged his stomach, looking at the Hokage. 

\- What do you think am I supposed to do now? 

Iruka's head started spinnig, there was no air in his lungs. 

\- No... no, no, no...! - a panick attack shivered in his body - please, don't do it...

\- I'm afraid it's not for you to decide anymore - she answered, leaning closer to him - I'm sorry... Iruka. 

***

_The next thing Iruka felt was a powerfull jerk, and a puff of smoke filled his nostrils._

_He woke up on a hard mattress, smelling some mustiness around him. Coughing, he turned on his left side, noticing something beside him. Rubbing his eyes, he identified it as a bent knee, from a sleeping person leaning by the wall next to his head. He pull out his arm, touching the silver hair._

_\- Where are we...?_

_A sleeping person shifted in it's place, looking at him with soft eyes._

_\- I took you away._

_Iruka blinked, looking into pitch black eyes, when Kakashi's hand caressed his cheek. He leaned into this touch so naively and easily._

_\- Are you cold? - his question was full of care._

_\- No, I'm fine._

_The scenery was blur, full of mist and unfamiliar scents. The only thing in that reality Iruka could rely on was Kakashi. He was his last hope, only hope... And he was so helpless, so hopeless and he could only lean into Kakashi, his Kakashi, just Kakashi...!_

_The room was hot, stuffy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, what's going on again...


	21. My Love

Teacher woke up with a wet, sticky face when it was still dark outside. Calming his rapid breaths, he covered his eyes with his hands. He thought about the dream, another dream about _him,_ them, their family. The bond _he_ firstly impaired, was now completely cut off from any of them, without their permission. It's not like they would protest; how could two men of  a word, full of respect and loyality say no the most important person they could ever think of? So, this was it now. Lying in the empty, cold sheets, in an empty, cold house with a child, whose name has been abandoned for the clan he supposedly represents and without the man, whose problems got neglected and pushed aside for the sake of "the greater good". 

Where were those tears coming from? It was a countless night full of crying, and seriously, how could there be any tears left? How could there be anything left in him? They both _agreed._ They didn't do anything to stop her. It was both their fault. And since that day, they didn't see each other. Kakashi was forced to live in a block of flats for the special shinobis without any place to stay and Iruka haven't moved from _Hatake's_ mansion. 

\- "Without a place to stay" my ass...- Iruka murmured, wiping his face carelessly - it's _his_ house, goddamit. 

Forcing himself to stand up, he left the filthy bedroom, with intent to go to the kitchen but he stopped by corridor to the other side of house. He has been there... god, he went there around 1000 times already and it still weren't enough. He had to see those green walls again and again, until his baby was so overwhelmed with the atmosphere, that it couldn't stand it. This time was no different. He stepped inside, watching the unfinished nursery, still feeling his arms around their child. 

This was the cruelest thing he has ever expirenced in his life. Even his parents' death was less devastating for his soul than splitting his new family.

***

He forcefully shoved a spoon with milk cereal down his throat. He had to eat for their little boy, even though he felt like he could spit it out the moment it touch his tongue. HI older boy was gone too; chasing his childhood friend, he left the village a day before Hokage's call for them. Iruka thought it was the best, since Sasuke's case was very important to Naruto and not only to him. Sighing, he threw the spoon away from him, making the milk spill on the wooden floor. Sobbing quietly, he didn't hear someone's rapid coming into the mansion. 

***

He coudn't run due to Takashi's weight but he still tried to move as fast as he was able to. He didn't even remember how he got dressed or how he left the house. The only thing that matterd was Kotetsu's words, freezing the blood in his veins. He barged into the hospital's special section, crashing on almost every person but he found the room. He stepped inside, and his knees were weak. There, on the bed, was lying... was lying....

\- My god... - wobbling, he reached the bed, looking at the unconcious boy. His bandages were messily placed, with his hair still matted with dry blood. Iruka kneeled down, beside him, patting his head slightly - what did you do again, Naruto...

Another part of Iruka's heart just broke, making him bleed. _This wasn't supposed to get any worse, yet Naruto...!_

He remembered some nurse brining him a chair, while he was watching the boy sleep. They told him he was exhausted but without any dangerous injures other than a considerable loss of chakra, if that wasn't something _dangerous_ already...

He fell asleep around two hours later, with a steady rythm of medical machinery monitoring boy's heart. Something woke him up, though...

There was a tickling sensation on his hand. He grimaced a little, opening his eyes a little. He didn't see a anything unusual in the darkening room. He looked around, trying to stand up, when something put him back to chair. He tried to gasp, but his mouth was covered with a gloved hand. 

\- Hush... - a familiar voice whispered to his ear - it's only me. 

The next thing Iruka felt was a powerfull jerk, and a puff of smoke filled his nostrils. Opening his eyes, he noticed he was laid down on a hard mattress, with some disgusting smell around. Coughing, he turned on his left side, noticing Kakashi's leg. Rubbing his eyes, he touched jounin's hair, waking him up. 

\- Where are we?

Kakashi's eyes opened groggily.

\- I took you away - jounin yawned, looking at chuunin.

Iruka blinked, feeling a deja vu.   

\- Are you cold? - his question was full of care. 

Iruka shook his head.  _Was it another dream again...?_

 _-_ What about Naruto? 

Kakashi stretched his numb arm.

\- He is fine. 

Iruka fell onto the mattress again. _What the hell is going on...?_

\- Where are we? - repeated, the question seemed more... urgent. Jounin's hand caressed chuunin's cheek. 

\- Somewhere far away. 

That didn't sound very optimistic, rather distressing. Teacher's hands tightened around their baby. 

\- I'll take care of us - Kakashi was suddenly above Iruka - don't worry... my love. 

Everything Iruka wanted to say was swallowed along with Kakashi's kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say this for the third time already but I feel like a masochist.


	22. Sweatheart...

The kiss was different than always. The tension risen in Iruka's mouth wasn't the usual mixture of lust and shyness; Kakashi's tongue was so forcefull and rough, it actually hurt. Iruka started sweating. It wasn't normal, Kakashi would never kiss him like this, and if he had, his state had surely been lower than depression. Instead, the jounin pinned his hands to the dirty mattress, making his mucous membrane bleed.

\- Mgh! - a moan of pain escaped his lips, while he wriggled restlessly under the stronger body. Kakashi didn't even flinch; Iruka's eyes shot open, Kakashi would never miss an sign of discomfort in chuunin, so what the...?! 

And then he saw it. Those dark eyes, glowing with terrifying aura, full of cunning. Suddenly, his body was completely paralysed. The man shifted, rising up, making Iruka sick when the he licked the saliva off of his lips. Taking a pair of glasses from his pouch, he put them on his nose. Noticing Iruka's movements, shinobi strengthened the jutsu, trapping him in one position. 

One of his gloved hands touched Iruka's cheek, making him shiver. 

\- What a precious prey - showing his white teeth, he moved his finger closer to Iruka's jugular, pressing it slightly - such a high blood pressure. It may affect... - the nail went lower, stopping on the top of the bulge of his stomach - this one. 

Iruka tried to scream but the only thing that came out from his mouth, were quiet, pathetic whimpers. Man's eyes covered teacher's body from head to toe, touching him slightly in random places, whispering some words to himself. Finally, he caressed Iruka's lips, saying:

\- A body like this, such a shame... - man's smile was horribly satisfied - poor Hatake, he will break down completely. 

Iruka had to bit him, it was too much to be left with no reaction. He felt so disgusted that even the man's touch was like a burning acid on his skin. Of course, he was aware that it will anger the shinobi, so the hit he got was somehow expected. He just couldn't predict that it will take away his conciousness, for god knows how long. The fact is, he woke up in a dark, dampy room, with an aching head. He wanted to massage his scalp, that's why he moved his hand. But the same time, a horrible metallic sound rang upon room, making him curl up with a grimace. That moment he realised that there was something cold and tight around his wrist. He moved his arm again; a rattling sound appeared again.  _A chain..._ He felt some bubbles inside his stomach. 

\- Hush, sweatheart... 

A small laugh came to his ears, while the man materialized before Iruka's eyes, probably just taking off his camouflage. He fixed his glasses. 

\- I didn't mean to startle you - he started with a suspiciously friendly smile - I just always found it funny. I mean, the nicknames. 

The teacher covered his stomach with his hands, perssing his back to the corner behind him. The man came closer. 

\- Do you call that Hatake a "sweatheart" too? - Iruka didn't if to vomit or spit into his face. The man smiled even wider. 

\- Does it mean you call him by his name? - the teacher was still silent. The man barely held a laugh - I guess it's more natural to moan a name than a nickname, since moaning is the only thing you do, right? 

Chuunin's upcoming slap was succesfully stopped by a radiating pain in his wrist. The man was still laughing, while Iruka's face was all twisted into one big grimace, combined with rapid breaths. 

\- It's too easy - he only strenghtened his jutsu, moving onto every part of Iruka's arm - and you are to be a mother to Hatake? Don't even joke like that! 

\- Kabuto. 

Another voice was present yet this one was as cold as still and could scare every cell in one's body. Shinobi instantly stopped his chakra; the teacher just fell on the hard bed with a painful relief. 

Kabuto slightly turned his head around. 

\- Don't make me wait for you. 

The shinobi just nodded. 

\- As you wish, master. 

And then two of them left, leaving the shaking Iruka alone in the small, dark room. 

***

Iruka didn't know how many days passed since he left Konoha. It couldn't be more than two weeks and less than a week. Even if he tried, he wasn't really able to focus on any survival techniques _he taught about himself_. He surely felt worse and worse. His baby was getting heavy, hurting his back, escpecially combined with the hard bed he was forced to sleep in. He constantly felt airless and hot, probably from the lack of fresh air in his small, closed cell. 

And they were coming to him, examinating him, touching him and his baby with their... hideous hands, whenever they wanted. He just couldn't stand it; the only thing that kept him sane was the thought of Kakashi, and he kept torturing himself with the idea of said jounin coming right there by those closed doors, taking him the fuck away from there. But, he still hasn't come. _For fuck's sake, he still hasn't come_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being late again but the university has a lot of shit you need to pay attention to, so...   
> Enjoy it <3


	23. I Hear You

It was that morning, when Iruka's stomach was tight as hell, making it hard to breathe. He couldn't even move, trying to massage the skin on his bump with no effects. Additionally, Kobuto was constantly coming in and out of his cell as if he tried to make sure that Iruka is still there. 

 _As if could just run away, now! -_ thinking with irritation, teacher huffed, feeling a fever rising in his limbs. The shinobi stepped into the room once again, making Iruka flinch, as if he could even flinch between the waves of shivering. The man came closer to the bed, fixing his glasses. 

\- Don't even try to catch my attention - his eyes were piercing, without any sign of emotion - at most, you will just have a miscarriage. 

_Just a miscarriage. He could just lose his Taka-chan, their Taka-chan, their baby._

Terrified, he tried to reach for the fabric of shinobi's vest but his weak hand was smacked and fell heavily onto the bare mattress. And then, he left again. 

***

Iruka didn't even know if he was awake or not. The pain in his abdomen was being worse and worse, slowly taking away his conciousness. Lying in the same position on the hard bed presumably for a couple of hours, has caused stiffness in his back and hips, hurting him even more. He started having hallucinations, about everything he could have ever been thinking of. He saw Naruto with the "best student" gradutation diploma, surrounded by his other students, like Sasuke and Sakura. He saw Sasuke in the jounin outfit, helping in the mission room, bowing to the blonde, dressed in Hokage's robes. But Naruto's image was getting more blur with every second. The next thing he saw clearly, was Kakashi, holding his hand, standing before the Academt again. There was another graduation ceremony, with everyone standing in their respective places, only the boy with diploma was a little... different. With his silver hair and covered face, he looked so familiar...

He felt a jolt and heard a rumour but it was too far in his subconciousness, or at least he thought so. He tried so hard to see boy's face. He even pushed his was through the crowd to get to the place he was standing in, and when he tried to touch the kid, everything disappeared. He was somewhere else; a graveyard. There was he standing, in the section for the special shinobis, between monuments of soldier who died in Great Wars. He noticed someone; coming closer, he froze. It was... Kakashi, sitting on the dirt, in front of a small, flat tombstone with an unreadable experssion. The edges of his vision started cracking, so he quicked his steps. Kakashi's figure started vanishing with the rest of things and the chuunin felt the earth disappearing under his feet. The last thing he saw before he fell down, was the craved inscritpion on the stone:

_Umino Iruka and Hatake Takashi_

***

He felt something under the skin on his left forearm. Something long and very thin, something that shouldn't be there. His eyes was still closed, he wasn't even going to open them yet. Trying to move his legs, he noticed something on his body. Something covering him almost entirely, keeping him warm... 

 _Is it... a quilt...?_ \- even recreating the words inside his mind felt like an impossible task, causing the pain to appear. He tried to say something, it didn't work. Only a small groan escaped his lips. He heard a sound by his left side, something like a small crack... He tried to speak again, knowing there will be a groan. He really hope it will trigger another reaction and... it did. There was a soft rustling sound, and something warm touched him somewhere on the hand. His brows furrowed slightly, and another warm thing touched his forehead. It was strange, yet recognizable. He tried to open his eyes but it wasn't going to be easy. His eyelids felt as if they were glued to each other, and he wasn't even able to move a single singer in his body. He could only groan and move his brows a little. He tried to make sound again; it turned out louder than the last time. There was another crack and Iruka felt a warm, wet touch on his nose. 

\- I hear you, Iruka. 

Oh, that was _the voice._ The voice _he needed._ He tried to move his tongue inside his mouth; it was all dried and numb but he felt a sudden wave of deterimnation in his body. He moved his jaw and tongue more and more and more, and finally, with his not cooperating voice, he managed to say:

\- Ka...kashi...

He felt a soft, wet sensation again, this time on his lips. 

\- Don't force yourself, my sweet dolphin - he heard that whisper very clearly - you just need to rest...

And he never intented to disobey that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay again but I was just too tired to do anything.   
> But I didn't forgot about Iruka :D


	24. Non-Kakashi's

It was a really difficult task to actually open his eyes but he did it finally, after battling himself for some time. Firstly, he was blinded by a white glow, which gradually started fading away to reveal a small, white hospital room. Blinking, his eyes slowly adjusted to the surroundings. He tried to move a little, discovering the fatigue in his muscles. Hissing a little, he decided to take a look around him, even if only by moving his eyeballs. He glanced on his right side firstly but a soft snoring sound caught his attention, making him look on the other side. There he saw them. A powerful jounin, sitting on a small stool with his arms crossed and head lowered, and "Konoha's hope" on the floor, with his scalp on jounin's thigh. None would really say those were two incredibly powerful weapons, serving thier village, especially not the snoring boy with saliva dripping all over his chin and mouth. It was such an unexpected and touching view, that Iruka actually started crying. 

 _Damn those hormones!_ \- He thought, while wiping off his face and caressing his stomach. There was no tightness on his stomach this time. Besides the tiredness, everything felt just right with his body and the body inside him. There was grunt, then a pause. Naruto shifted in his postion, turning on his other side, drilling his head into Kakashi's leg. This wild move apparently woke the jounin up, since he moved a little, rising his head. Iruka instantly closed his eyes, pretending he was still asleep. 

There was a groan and shift and a rustling sound. Suddenly, he felt a warm fabric on his face and his lips were bestowed with a slight peck. He simply couldn't ignore it, reacting to this feather kiss. He raised his eyelids, seeing two black iris just an inch away. He also saw the confusion in jounin's eyes, which little by little was replaced with relief and some other, "non-Kakashi's" emotions. 

-Iruka, I... 

There was a loud bang, accompained by some grunts and a shift. Kakashi quickly looked down on his legs, noticing that his movements made Naruto's head fall. The boy groggily sat up, leaning on the bed counter. 

\- The hell was that, Kakashi-sensei! - he massaged his bandaged arm - I'll tell this Iruka-sensei! 

\- Then do it - Kakashi's response was bored as always; Iruka was sure it was only a disguise to prevent the blonde from noticing jounin's attitude; he didn't care though. 

Naruto raised his head and when he noticed Iruka's opened eyes, a wave of exciment made him stand up and rush to the other side of the bed. 

\- You are awake, Iruka-sensei! - his voice was full of happiness, so were his movements and if not jounin's hand, he would probably be leaning to teacher's body. 

\- You okay, sensei?! How're you feeling?! 

The teacher smiled under his nose, preparing himself to speak. 

\- I... - his throat was as dry as the desert and the voice cut through it like a knife - I'm... okay...

\- Uff! - Naruto's breath slowed down, while Iruka watched his compulsive moves with amusement. 

\- Naruto - Kakashi's voice was not impolite but it had a hint of demand hidden somewhere - could you bring some water? I bet Iruka is thirsty. 

\- O-of course!

And the boy was gone. Iruka sighed slightly, turning his head to his partner direction. Kakashi put down his mask a little. That moment, the teacher noticed bandages all over his body. 

\- How... is Takashi? 

Iruka swallowed hardly, looking at the dark cricles under Kakashi's eyes.

\- I think... he's fine...

Damn, it really hurt to speak. Additionally Iruka knew that it wasn't the thing jounin wanted to say. So they were silent, until Naruto bursted through the doors with a bottle of water. 

\- I got it! 

The bottle fell out of hands and rolled back to the corridor. He didn't have a chance to grab it; someone did it first. And that someone decided to walk inside. 

\- Tsunade-baba! It's for Iruka-sensei! - the boy spoke, while she hid the bottle behind his back. 

\- And I just wondered what is this rush all about - her voice was supposed to be nice but the glares she exchanged with Kakashi succesfully destroyed the effect. 

\- I'm glad you are awake - she handed the bottle to the boy, where Kakashi took it from. Twisting the cap off, he helped Iruka drink. _Was water always this good?_

She waited patiently till Iruka was finished and Kakashi took the bottle away from his mouth. She smiled. 

\- Brilliant - her eyes on Kakashi were like daggers in his back - you are dismissed. 

Jounin didn't even flinch. Iruka looked at him anxiously. 

\- You are dismissed - she repeated professionally - it's an order. 

Kakashi looked into Iruka's worried eyes. A minute later, he stood up and simply left the room. Naruto was dumbfonded but left nonetheless when she asked him to. Iruka's frame of mind went down even more. Tsunade coughed. 

\- How are you feeling?

\- I'm... fine. 

Their conversation wasn't really friendly. Both of them were just formally polite and the only moment the tension was put aside, was when Tsunade ensured him that Takashi is alright. Besides that, it was purely a formal talk. Finally, it ended. She quickly said her goodbye and when he thought it was over, she stopped right before the doors. 

\- I know you probably think I'm a monster - she spoke, not turning around to him - but I'm doing this for the sake for the three of you. 

And then, she left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, right on time! <3


	25. Certain Jounin

He heard Naruto's raised voice behind the closed doors, and her orders given to him. Something about "giving time to rest" and other bulshit they were forced to believe. What was that, dammit! He could somehow understand the practical aspects of taking Kakashi away but Naruto? What was Naruto's fault in all of this shit? This was between him and Kakashi and it has been settled down already! What was the purpose of taking such actions, did it make any sense?! 

Apparently, to her, _it made sense,_ and if it made sense to her, it had to make sense to everyone, especially to the shinobi cadre. Sighing, Iruka cursed on their dog-like loyality towards her. They have made an oath to the village; he was so enthusiastic, so convinced, without even a slightest doubt, and it led to... something like this? 

 _What the fuck...! -_ he raised his weak hand, wanting to punch something but he could only slowly put it on the top of the bedclothes. How miserable was that? 

***

He has asked for permission to be left home fifteen fucking times in the past week. Every nurse, every doctor, every administration worker present in the building, he asked everyone. And all of them, as if mentally united, answered him always in the same fucking manner:

\- It's not up to me, mister Umino. 

 _Mister Umino._ They kept reapiting this shit like a fucking mantra, sending him back to bed, because "he still needs rest". It was another lie served to him by everyone around, probably because of the command given to them secretly. Iruka didn't hear this "command" but he was entirely sure that existed and included more than only the "imprisoning" part. _Certain_ jounin's name was, as expected, absolutely forbbiden and even mentioning him caused the whole personnel trembling controlessly. 

The teacher was so tired of all this ridiculous shit, it was actually affecting his fettle. The headaches were being more and more common, so was the feeling of anxiety and progressive lack of sleep. The real fatigue caused by the recent kidnapping was long gone replaced by the tiredness of the place he was supposed to be safe in and people who were to be trusted by him. 

He was constantly closed in one, small room, alone, with no prespective of seeing anyone for god knows how long, that's why he was so surprised when a nurse annouced a guest for him. He agreed and a minute later his spirit rised again.

\- Hey, Iruka - Izumo's face was like a blessing in this desert of boredoom. 

\- You don't even know how good it is to see you, Izumo. 

Shinobi laughed, placing himself in a comfortable postion on a chair, holding a moving bundle in his arms. A soft babbling sound came out from the bundle. 

\- Oh, it's good to see you too, Tetsuya - Iruka smiled, watching his friend take the baby out of the blankets. When the boy was finally free, he looked at Iruka with curious eyes. 

\- Say "hi" to uncle Iruka - Izumo took toddler's hand, waving it slightly and saying "hi" with rised voice. 

\- Hi, Tetsuya - the teacher laughed, watching the boy eating his pitch-black hair. Sighing, Izumo tried to persuade him to stop with a little  bit of force. Iruka watched them, caressing his own stomach. Finally, Izumo gave up, looking at Iruka. 

\- He looks like a minature version of Kotetsu - teacher's words made the shinobi snort. 

\- You don't have to tell me that - Izumo wiped the saliva off of baby's chin - could you hold him a minute? I'll give a teether. 

Iruka nodded and the boy was placed on his lap, as he was in a  half lying half sitting postion. 

\- You're lucky Takashi is not so big yet - the teacher combed baby's hair - you couldn't sit here, if Takashi was bigger. 

\- Speaking of which - Izumo gave the toy to his son - what's your due date? I just thought it must be settled. 

\- Yeah, it is - Iruka answered, letting the baby lean on his belly - he should be with us around February 25th. 

\- That's not so long, Tetsu is already 5 months old - shinobi poked baby's plump cheek - hear this, Tetsu? You will have a friend to play with. 

The toddler just looked at them with trustful eyes. 

\- Yeah, I hope they will ever let me leave this fu... this hospital. 

His friend looked at him with worry. 

\- They will, Iruka - Izumo's answer wasn't really convincing, probably not even for himself - everything will be okay. 

_God, I wish for it._

***

Seeing Izumo and Kotetsu's son got Iruka thinking about his baby again. He had two different fronts of emotions constantly battling inside him. He was so eager, so imaptient to see his son, to finally hold him in his arms, to see him grow, fight, be like his father...

And the fear. Fear not being a good parent, of his baby not knowing his own father, or... 

Or that Takashi will be a minature version of Kakashi, with his boredoom and fighting style and everything... And Iruka will not take it. He will not endure the sight of his beloved son, being a perfect copy of his beloved man, he was forbbiden to be with. In that moment already, he was just sure that it would be too much to take. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that almost every chapter is late recently but there is just too much going on, and sometimes I just can't write it on time.  
> But there it is <3


	26. A Messenger

It turned out that Izumo actually brought some of Iruka's clothes, and because of Tetsuya's presence, they were miraculously allowed to go to internal courtyard for a small stroll. Breathing fresh air was so refreshing, even Takashi announced his contentment with small kicks. 

\- Thanks for the clothes, I hate those hospital pajamas - Iruka grimaced. 

\- No problem - Izumo smiled, looking at his baby lying on his chest as they were walking. The  _funny_  thing about those clothes was, that Iruka knew Izumo had take them from somewhere and all of his belongings were currently in  _that_  mansion. It meant, his friend had to pay a visit to said place and there was... there was...

\- I know what do you want to ask - shinobi patted his son's back, as he was gradually leaning to his arm - I talked with him. 

Iruka's eyelids fell down, his feet stopped.  _So, they've really met..._

\- He... isn't in a really good shape.

Iruka's mind went dark. He must endure it, so he probably...!

\- Was he... drunk? 

Izumo sighed. 

\- Do you really want me to answer that? 

 _Fuck -_  it was the first thought in Iruka's head.  _What state is he in? Wasted? Unconcious? Is he training to pass out again?_

A rage swell up in his mind -  _I'm not the one who should be in hospital!_

\- I need to do something.

\- Iruka...

The started pacing from one parterre to the other. 

\- I have to come up with something! Help me, Izumo!

\- Iruka - shinobi's voice was firm - I have a baby to take care of. And you are almost 6 months pregnant! We cannot just jump into the fight with seals and jutsus! We wouldn't be even able to face them! We are just chuunins! 

Teacher bit his lip, pulling his hair a little too harshly.  _Fuck, fuck...!_

\- I have to do something...! 

His words were cut off by Tetsuya's cry. 

\- Hush...! - the baby was restless - He is probably sleepy, I need to get him home. 

\- I... I understand - the unwanted emotions were pushed aside, at least for the time they were together. The only disquiteing thing was the small rustling behind their backs, as they were making their way towards the building. 

***

It was late night, when he heard the first koncking sound coming from the window. Firstly, he just thought it was some kind of hallucination again due to the lack of sleep, but when it heard it for fourth time, he got up. 

Carefully, he walked to the window; there wasn't anything abnormal at least but after a minute of staring outisde, he noticed that one of the spruces is moving as if by wind, even though the rest of trees was standing still. Slowly, he opened the window, letting the coldness inside the room. Shivering, he decided to stick his head out. He didn't see any guards, nor anyone to be precise. Sighing slightly, he was get inside again, when he heard a rustle. Biting his lip, he looked down. 

\- Shiba...? - Iruka whispered, seeing one of Kakashi's dogs, hidden between the bushes. The dog disappeared for a moment, to show up on the windowsill, before Iruka's face. 

\- Why do I have to be a messenger... - the dog grunted, pulling something out from his vest, using his teeth - here. 

Iruka took a little stinky, wet envelope into his hands, patting dog's head. The teacher sat on his bed, while the dog curled in one of the room's corners. 

He opened the letter up, and started reading the sloppy handwriting. 

_My precious dolphin._

_You know I'm no good at writing letters or talking about feelings but I just want you to know that I can't live without you. I'm drunk non-stop lately and I sleep in Takashi's room. I don't have a plan yet but I want to be with you and our son, so I'll figure something out._

_For know, you should know that I love you both._

_Kakashi._

It was just...

Iruka's eyes were full of tears. He quickly grabbed the ultrasound picture of their baby. 

 _Shit, I don't have a pen! -_ standing up, he decided to look through the only drawer and bag of clothes, brought by Izumo. He found nothing though. 

\- Fuck - he cursed under his breath. Suddenly, he got an idea. There was a table with questionaries on the other side of the corridor. 

 _On the other side of the corridor._ How bad was that idea? 

He didn't even hesitate whether to do it or not. Shiba lightly nudged his leg. 

\- Someone is outside.

Iruka nodded to dog's words. They both stood by the doors, listening. But, there was still someone in the way. Shiba stretched his legs. 

\- I need to go. 

Sighing, Iruka took the ultrasound and put it inside one of vest's pockets. 

\- Tell him, that I will try to do something too. 

And with that, the dog just jumped out from the window. 

***

The morning was quite peacefull, on the contrary to Iruka's nervousness. He was so stressed about someone finding out about dog's visit or the letter he got, that he couldn't even eat properly. He kept thinking about the patient's laws all night, just find any reason to meet and talk with the Hokage.

And, he have found one. If he denied every type of medical treatment the doctor's suggested, she would have to show up, and talk with him. All he had to do, was: to stop eating, taking medicines, deny any examination for at least three days.

\- The three days it is... - he said to himself, putting a tray with untouched lunch on the night table beside him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back on track again!


	27. Plan

Three days seemed like an eternity. Especially, when he actually started feeling the real hunger rising up inside him, while the nurses kept bringing him another trays with food. Scrambled eggs, a grilled salmon, chicken soup, sandwiches with ham and cheese, and all the other _delicious_ things were torturing him relentlessly. Firstly, he thought he could endure it somehow, but when the bowl with steaming ramen was placed him before him, something broke in his mind. He started crying in the moment he stood up from bed, intensifying when he took the tray into his hands and, after walking wobbly towards the window, he made a rain from that ramen, throwing the whole tray away.

Since that happened, he kept refusing to stand up from the floor, under the window making a lot of staff members give up. That was the  only optimistic element of the plan he has come up with. Beside that, it was the thing he regreted doing more than anything in his life. He was full of grief and bitterness, cursing everyone and everything he could. No, not everyone. He didn't want to admit this, yet he could really talk about the wave of hate swelling up inside him. The hate, he could never speak about loudly, unless he wanted to end his life quicker than he should. And he couldn't let it happen, not when his little boy was still waiting to meet him and the world. 

Of course, the boy was as restless as his mother. His movements were stronger as if he protested against the whole situation. It made Iruka feel _horrible_ _;_ he wasn't even the type to use someone's pen without their permission, not to mention deciding about someone's objects. But, he decided to make his little boy, his sun, his sweet peach _starve_ , for the sake of "greater good".  

\- What a mother does something like that...? - his voice was weak, hoarse, _pathethic_. 

The midnight has come though, announcing the end of third day, and when the sun has risen again, he already knew she was coming to see him. Everthing has been cleaned up; he saw people cleaning the remainings of the "ramen rain", as well as he heard someone wiping off the floor outside his room. He didn't felt ready but he knew it had to be done. It was the only way for them to be together. The knocking sound apeared around noon. 

He raised his head only when heard the sound of heels, stomping towards him. Her body was only two feet away. 

\- Stand up, soldier. 

Her voice was colder than ice, and even though Iruka just wanted to vanish somehow, apologizing for his behaviour, he didn't move. The medical personnel behind her back held their breath. 

\- I could never tell you would use blackmailing for anything.

He saw that disappointment in her eyes and that was more hurtful than any harsh gaze she could give him. 

\- Iruka...

\- I want to be with Kakashi - he couldn't believe something like this left his throat in that moment. It was either the most brave or most stupid thing he had ever said in his life.

She sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose.  

\- Do you even know what are you asking for? - she asked, watching his protruding cheek-bones. He nodded slightly. 

\- I... want to be with Kakashi Hatake - repeating the statement was easier than he thought - I want our child to be with us both. 

She didn't want to hear this, Iruka saw this in her face. 

\- In such case, I'm obliged to present to you the standard procedures - the formalities were killing him - Umino Iruka, the crimes commited towards you by Hatake Kakashi...

\- I love him. 

There it was. His only essential argument he was sure about in all this mess. The whole personnel froze, while she looked at him in silence. 

\- I'm afraid it's... 

\- I love him and our son - he added, standing up slowly - and if we can't be together here, then we'll go somewhere else. 

She flinched. A Hokage _flinched._ Iruka has never been so scared. 

\- Do you plan to betray your motherland? 

His hand was put on his stomach. 

\- I plan to be with my family.

***

He was released from the hospital an hour later. Before that, two shinobis were assigned to him to watch him. He dressed in his clothes, packed his things and was actually carried into the hospital canteen. He ate as much as he was able to and, without any time to rest, he was brought to the gate of Hatake mansion. Everything was under Hokage's personal supervision, with an escort of primarily 2 then around 8 shinobis. 

Standing in a feet far from Hatake's estate, he finally saw the situation from the other side. The whole doors was covered in seals, with guards located literally everywhere in the yard. She stood beside him, while the three shinobis went inside the house. 

There was a rattling sound and some grunts, then they showed up again. _With him_. 

She wanted to make a speech, to present the laws and obligations; she was to late. 

They were already jumping into each other arms, clinging to each other's bodies as if the world was about to end. The shinobis planned to move but Kakashi's sharingan was already active, with his hands ready to perform any jutsu in any second. He was also ready to shield the chuunin with his body in any moment. The teacher was gripping Kakashi's dirty sweater, protecting his stomach with his free hand. Both of them were extremely determined. Tsunade thought it was only her mind but that moment she thought that the two were completely unseparable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with this chapter, I really like it.


	28. Quite Reckless

As expected, Tsunade decided not to turn one scene into a full performance, and instantly ordered the shinobis to step back. Then, they were asked to come inside with her, while half of the escort was sent home and the other one were turned into guards outside the mansion. Kakashi didn't trust them at all, constantly having his arm around Iruka's waist, even when they stopped in the middle of parlor. She sighed, looking at them. 

\- You two have been quite reckless lately. 

Kakashi's gaze was full of fierce, as if he was facing an combat opponent, somewhere in the field. She crossed her hands, while Iruka gently moved Kakashi's hand on his body, stepping closer to her. 

\- Hokage-sama - the confidence he had while he talked so easily about running away and betraying his village was suddenly gone. He felt a ball forming in his throat, making his words stuck and eyes burn - we, uh...

\- Were you planning to betray our village? 

That question made Iruka freeze. He started spitting random words nervously, trying to make any type of response, just to dismiss the accusations. 

\- Yes, we were - teacher turned his turned rapidly to jounin's direction. He thought he misheard it but when he saw Kakashi's face full of seriousness, his legs started shaking. 

_We are fucked._

\- Are you aware of what you are saying? Do you know what kind of punishment is waiting for the traitors? 

Iruka pulled Kakashi's hand, looking at him desperately. 

\- I'm completely aware of my words. 

 _We are so fucked -_ Iruka's head started spinning. That sentence could damage them both more than anything in this world. That sentence could have thrown them inside the deepest shit ever, and taking Takashi away from them would have been the lightest element of all of it. 

\- Why are you so pale, Iruka? - she asked with suspiciously kind voice, making him shiver - weren't those words about leaving the village yours?

\- Hokage-sama, I...

\- Please, don't drag him into this - Kakashi's back was in front of him again - if there is going to be punishment, then I'm the one responsible. 

\- Kakashi, please...! 

\- The punishment is prision but if you are going to take all the accusation on yourself, then I'm afraid the death sentence is inevitable. 

_Death sentence. A death? Killing... him?!_

\- Listen to me for a second! - Iruka yelled, pushing Kakashi away, so he could see her with his watering eyes - I-I said that! I said I would run away from this village if I had to but how can I even leave this place?! How could  _we_ even leave this place?! The Academy, my friends, this home, these are the things I could never just leave?! I would never be able to look Naruto in the eyes, not to mention forgetting him or this fucking village! I said that because everyone is trying to tear us apart, while we only want to be together! So what if he raped me?! So what if he hurt me! I love him and he loves me and we are going to have a son soon which I want us to raise together, along with Naruto, Sakura, Testuya and my friends! I want him to go to Academy, to serve this place as we both do and all I get back is another cheap talk about how bad for us is to be together! 

Iruka leaned on Kakashi's shoulder, looking at her with his tear-streaked face. 

\- Don't kill him, please! - his shouts were frantic - please don't kill the father of my child! 

And with that words, his body slumped on the floor, turning into a weeping mess. They both stared at him; the shouts alarmed the guards, making a few them come inside. 

It felt  _horrible._  His honor was shattered along with pride, when he was lying on the floor by her feet and people were watching him but it didn't matter in that moment. All that mattered was his hope. Hope, that if he beg, she would show them mercy, and take back the death sentence from the jounin. He stopped dreaming about them being together with their son, he could only think how dark his soul would become, if Kakashi was to disappear from the world.

He felt a big hand on his shaking back. 

\- I beg of you! - he pressed his forehead to the floor - please, don't kill him! Please...! I beg of you, Hokage-sama! I'll do anything!

Kakashi kneeled beside him, embracing him with one of his arms, touching the floor with his forehead. 

\- I do not wish to be forgiven or excused - Iruka has never heard him speak in such a shaky, submissive voice - I just wish to be with this chuunin an our soon-to-be-born son. 

They didn't even flinch, bowing to her, Iruka constantly weeping quiet pleas. 

She ordered the shinobis to leave, staying with them alone. 

\- Stand up. 

Kakashi raised his head, looking at her. Iruka clenched his teeth, pressing his head harder to the floor. 

\- Iruka, stand up... - Kakashi's words were cut off. 

\- No! - Iruka was like a trembling turtle-shell - if beg more, then she may release the death sentence! You can't just die! 

They heard a soft gasp and then, she crouched in front of them. 

\- None is going to die, Iruka - her voice was... different. It was sad and... caring - you may get up now. Please... Iruka. 

He won't be deceived this time, he _can't!_ He kept staring into dark panels, refusing to believe her again. He couldn't be crushed again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there go the feelings


	29. Forgive

It didn't matter how many times they had tried to convince the chuunin to stand up; the failed in the end. Tsunade didn't make any sound, while she stood up, watching Kakashi holding the curled up teacher, trying to lift his body, even if for a little, with no success. 

\- I think I have made... a mistake - she spoke suddenly, making Iruka's weeping silent. He slowly raised his head, realising his already sore back from painful position. The moment she looked into his eyes, her body turned around, making them face her back.  

\- If you excuse me now... - and with that words, she left the room. Iruka clutched his chest, feeling his insides twist. Kakashi was already holding him, so he wouldn't fall down. 

\- She just... left - teacher's voice was broken, throaty due to his beggings and crying - she just left us! 

\- Iruka - jounin tried to bring his attention to him, grabbing his wrists at the same time. 

\- ...her back. We gotta get her back! - chuunin tried to free his hands and run after her - we need to convince her! We need... we need...!

Kakashi's grip tightened slightly and then he pulled the teacher to his chest, muffling his nervous screams. 

\- It's okay! - jounin hold him so closely, he actually felt Iruka's stomach squising between them. All he was able to do that moment was to apologize to his son inside his thoughts. 

*** 

They somehow ended up on lying on the fluffy, dirty carpet, beside the coffee table, hugged tightly in silence. Time was passing and the mansion was unexpectantly quiet; they didn't even care for anything beside their warm, small cocoon. Iruka's hands were wrapped around Kakashi's back. He was ready to fall asleep, when Takashi kicked him so strongly, he actually thought his skin just ripped apart. He hissed loudly with a grimace on his face. 

\- Hm...? - jounin opened his black eye, blinking a few times - what's wrong? 

Teacher groaned, trying to massage the sore place, while another kick him on the other side of stomach. 

\- Iruka - Kakashi's voice wasn't sleepy anymore; he was in a fully alerted state right now. 

\- It's just Takashi... - chuunin manage to huff a few painful words - we will be okay... ugh! 

Another kick made him moan slightly. Kakashi lost his patience; he rised up and touched Iruka's swollen belly. Seconds later, he felt the hit placed directly under his hand. He started caressing the skin, giving Iruka the slightest relief but not for long. The baby started moving his limbs again. 

\- It's okay, Takashi... God, Taka-chan... - Iruka's hands joined Kakashi's, hoping it will put their baby at ease. 

Jounin wasn't content; pushing his legs out of the carpet, he moved lower, having his face by Iruka's stomach. 

\- Hey, you there - he said with his monotone voice - it's your dad. Take some rest, will you? 

Teacher felt a shift inside his belly. He grimaced again; jounin spotted that easily. 

\- Takashi - he said firmly, with deep, calm voice, his lips pressed to the skin - stop hurting your mom. 

As if by some magical spell, the pain was gone. The child was harmonious once more. The teacher was quite surprised. 

\- How the hell did you just do that? - he asked watching Kakashi smile mystically. 

\- Dads' special ability. 

Just in that moment Iruka noticed the lack of the mask on jounin's face. He touched the stubble on one of his cheeks.

\- Iruka, I...

\- I know, Kashi - Iruka's true smile was seen for the first time in months - whatever it is, I understand. And I... I forgive you. 

It was jounin's turn to be confused. 

\- You forgive me...? But, the things that I've done, the vanishing and the child and that nights, we...

\- Dear god, don't make me hear the same shit I've been forced to hear for six fucking months - poking his forehead gently, he smiled again - I have been forgiving you since the beginning, why would this time be different? 

That sentence made Kakashi fly away. He hugged Iruka so tightly he actually impede his breathing. 

\- Watch out, big bear! You are squishing the birdie! - teacher patted him twice on his wide back. In response, the embrace relaxed a little; enough to make Iruka breathe normally again. 

\- What am I gonna with you two... - sighing, teacher caressed jounin's messy hair. Kakashi looked at him with a smile. 

\- Well, moms have a lot to do, like cooking, cleaning...

\- Do you want to sleep outside tonight? 

They both laughed, looking at their unborn son, under Iruka's skin. 

\- I will have to watch for that birdie - jounin nuzzled chuunin's cheek - that's gonna be a dangerous fella. 

- I'll throw you out if you show him any of your Icha Icha books. 

\- What? - Kakashi instantly lifted his body, hanging above the other - even the volume 13? 

Iruka rolled his eyes. 

\- Even volume 13. 

Jounin sighed heavily, falling again. 

\- Better be worth this, birdie. 

And then, Iruka punched his arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it's fluff again!


	30. Deja Vu

Some delicious smell woke Iruka up from his slumber. He moved, feeling his back being stiff and slightly sore, his neck cracking the moment he tried to move his head. Grunting quietly, he opened his eyes just to see a wooden table leg just a few inches away from his face. He looked around, recognazing the place as the parlor, specifcally the white carpet laying in the corner of the room. He tried to lift his body on his hands but the piece of fabric he decided to lay his hand on turned out to be to be sticky as hell and Iruka didn't even want to know what had been spilled in here. Slowly shifting up, he supported himself with the cofffee table, finding it being as gross as the carpet. He finally stood up; grunting he limped to the kitchen, cursing the decision to sleep on the floor. The smell was getting stronger and more delicious with every step, motivating him to actually move. He turned the handle, opening the massive doors. 

The kitchen was sparkling clean, full of appetizing smell. Iruka followed the smell with basic logic, looking for the most probable source of it. It made him focus on the stove, _or_ actually on a certain person standing by it. His spiky sliver hair was shinig like a steel in the morning sun, while he calmly worked with something before him. 

\- Good morning, Iruka. 

The teacher was suddenly woke up from some kind of daze, his cheeks being a little pinky. He coughed, answering shyly:

\- G-good morning...

One of his fingers instantly went up to play with his hair. He just wanted to stay quiet behind his back but his stomach and his little boy have decided otherwise, making a strange bubbling come out from his body, accompained by kicks and punches. 

\- Good morning to you too, Taka-chan... Ugh...! - grunting under his breath, Iruka tried to soothe the kicks with his hand. Kakashi hummed slightly and turned around. 

\- Oh, birdie... - sighing, the jounin kneeled before Iruka, lifiting up his shirt and pressing his lips to the skin. 

\- Takashi, I told you not to hurt your mom - he whispered, massaging the belly with his hands and tickling the skin with his hair. Iruka cheeks were red as tomatoes what, of course, was noticed by the jounin. Smirking, he stood up, feeling no more unwanted movements from Takashi. He looked at the chuunin's face. 

\- Is something wrong? - he asked cockily, while Iruka grabbed the sides of his arms. 

\- N-no, it's not... - Iruka answered, not being able to avert his gaze from Kakashi's eyes. 

\- Would you let me finish baking the pancakes then? 

 _Damn him and his games! -_ Iruka thought, when he turned back to the stove again, with that smirk still glued to his face. Stepping a few steps away, he decided to take out the plates from the cabinet. They stood in silence for some more time, until the food was ready, placed on the plates and they were sitting by the wooden table. 

\- I see that you have cleaned the kitchen... - Iruka spoke, putting the food in his mouth. 

\- I have cleaned most of the house, besides the parlor - noticing his answer surprised Iruka, he decided to add - I can't have you cleaning the house with Takashi already being so big. 

Iruka almost choked on his food. 

\- Do you have some "paternal instincts" or something? - chuunin tried to joke but the jounin was serious. 

\- I have a family to take care of. 

The teacher froze with a fork half-way to his mouth. His cheeks were in flames once again; he lowered his eyes, trying to calm down his heart. The jounin just smirked. 

***

It's not like they expected to be called to _her_ office so fast but it's not like they refused when a messenger appeared in their house. The obiediently followed him to her tower, holding their hands tightly, trying to encourage each other somehow.

Eventually, they were led to the doors of her office, standing completely alone. Iruka gulped loudly. 

\- Kakashi... - he whispered with a quivering voice - I am scared... 

Jounin kissed chuunin's hand, squeezing it. Then, he opened the door, both of them stepping inside. 

She was waiting by her desk, with a pile of documents on it. The doors closed behind them and she looked them, pointing a chair for Iruka to sit, what he did. Kakashi stood beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

 _What a deja vu..._ \- Iruka wiped a sweat off of his palm. She coughed. 

\- Welcome. 

Kakashi bowed deeply to her, making her nod her head. 

\- How do you feel, Iruka? 

Teacher was actually so nervous he didn't even understand her words at first. He has been preparing himself for battle for Kakashi, so such a light question almost seemed out of place. 

\- I feel... fine - his answer was simple, because he couldn't make any longer sentence without a chaos. She was silent, until she sighed again. 

\- You two are really cautious. 

Iruka's hands tightened on the shirt's fabric; he was still ready to fight. 

\- I called for you because I wanted to discuss something with you two of you - scraching her head slightly, she leaned onto chair's back - I know it's not the time for any formailities again, so I'll try this to be fast. 

She took a breath and spoke again. 

\- I know the situation were pretty unpleasant for everyone of us, and there are statements that need to be made necessarily. 

Iruka looked at the jounin worriedly. In response, Kakashi massaged his arm reassuringly. She observed them carefully. 

\- On our last ecounter, I have said that thought I have made a mistake - her eyes were kind, looking at them with care - but right now I know that it was a mistake. And it was one of the worst decisions I have made in my life. Of course, I'll not just abandon the case and leave it for itself, at least not instantly - she brushed her hair with her fingers - I just want you to know that... I'm sorry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need fluff, that's why sometimes I get carried away with the cute parts, like here <3


	31. That Kid

The couple looked at each other surprised. Iruka didn't believe her words. 

 _This can't be that easy!_ \- Iruka thought, analysing every possible way she could turn the situation into, feeling Kakashi's hand tense. She sighed. 

\- I expected you wouldn't believe me offhand - the pile of paper rustled under her fingers - that's why I prepared these. 

Documents were moved to their edge of the desk. Iruka shyly reached for them with his shaking hands, Kakashi and Tsunade burning holes inside his body with their gazes. He gulped, reading their names on the front and then he turned the page. 

\- Oh my god... - the teacher gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. Kakashi crouched by him, looking into the papers. 

\- These are... - jounin's face was full of surprise, while she observed them neatly. 

Iruka started reading, feeling the urge to cry rising in his throat. 

_I've seen Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei at dates many times! Iruka-sensei was always blushing when they were caught holding hands but he was never mad! He would even blush when he saw me in the hospital sometime later!_

_Well, it's no secret they were dating, we have known this since the beginning. Why would Kakashi-sensei buy flowers in my flower shop if not for someone he likes?_

_Relationships between teachers only cause problems. Asuma-sensei is busy with his girlfriend too, like, who is supposed to train us, if they are running around with flowers and shit. How troublesome._

_Kakashi sure has changed since they hook up. He even stopped taking cigarettes from me, and stopped with his drinking practicies or at least Gai told me so. Kurenai thinks the same._

 At this point, a few tears actually spilled from his eyes but when he saw the last opinion, signed by some certain, hot-headed blonde, he went to a full crying mode. 

_Yeah, of course I saw them together, they were treating me ramen almost every week before I had left! And that time and after I've come back, Iruka-sensei was so happy with this guy, he wasn't even mad when he had to clean my apartment sometimes! Yeah, like, they love each other and stuff and now they are going to have a kid, that's why I want them to be together! My little bro needs a dad, you know! We're going to be a bigger family soon and I can't protect Iruka-sensei and my bro by myself! I mean, I'm able to do it but I'm just a brother not a dad!_

_-_ That kid...! - Iruka hold his shaky breath, feeling the paper becoming wet.  _That kid! Why does he always...!_

\- I've been collecting every possible report about relationship since you disappeared - she looked at Kakashi with an apologetic look - I've made that decision rejecting not only your opinion but the opinion the other shinobis has given about you. And for that, I apologize to you once more. 

Iruka felt Kakashi's arm around him, soothing him from his crying. 

\- As I said, I will not leave the case for itself and there will be surely shinobi's still assigned to your case but from this moment, you make your decisions again - she smiled friendly as she hasn't done in months - I wish for the safe birth for you and your son.

***

They both were speechless since they left her office. They even didn't at look at each other during their way home. Once the mansion started showing up somewhere ahead, Iruka's hand slipped into Kakashi's, squeezing it slightly. Their pace quickened; they stopped, when they arrived to the front door. Iruka was huffing, his cheeks red and hands on his stomach. Kakashi glanced at him and at the small stairs leading to the entrance and he did the only thing that seemed right to him. He sweeped Iruka's body along and carried him inside, not paying attention to his protests. He dropped onto the sofa, hugging him tightly to his chest.

\- Let me go...! - Iruka's pleas silenced when he saw Kakashi's eye. He looked so relieved, it nearly made Iruka cry. He touched one of his cheeks, sliding the mask off of his face. 

\- I'm so happy... so damn happy... - he heard jounin's whispers muffled by teacher's shoulder. He caressed his silver hair tenderly, feeling his sweater getting wet. 

 _Ah, that can't be..._ \- teacher thought, embracing Kakashi's head gently feeling his body relax.  

\- Me too...

Iruka also let his emotions flow through his eyes, as he sat on Kakashi's lap on the couch.

That's how Naruto found them a few hours later, when he bursted through the main doors into the mansion. He stopped his run by the entrance to the parlor. Kakashi rised his head from Iruka's hair. Groggily, he pressed a finger to his mouth, signaling the boy to stay quiet. The blonde nodded, stepping back from the room, while Kakashi untangled himself, letting Iruka lie on the couch, taking off his jounin's sweater and covering Iruka with it. Wearing only a black t-shirt, he joined the blonde in the kitchen.

\- Kakashi-sensei! - jounin shushed his overly excited tone - I've heard that Tsunde-baba doesn't let you be together! I came from the mission as fast as I could and I'll talk with her even today!

\- Naruto - Kakashi grabbed teen's head, making him stay in place - stop moving around like a bee or you'll wake Iruka up. It's all settled now. 

\- Huh? - boy looked at his sensei confused. 

\- It's settled, kid. She apologized to us - jounin shivered slightly, noticing gosebumps on his forearms. 

\- I'll have to talk with Tsunade-baba! - blonde dropped his body on one of the chairs -  but I'm glad there is nothing more to do with this!

\- Hold your horses, kid - Kakashi reached for the bottle of water standing on a kitchen counter - there is still a lot to do. 

\- Like what? - Naruto blinked a few times, leaning on the table towards Kakashi.

\- Like decorating the nursery, kid number one - Kakashi answered glancing at him with bored look - we need to prepare for the kid number two. 

\- So Iruka-sensei will blush, tell us we are idiots and will take us for ramen and dessert? - Naruto smirked. Kakashi nodded, humming. 

\- So... what's to do before Iruka-sensei wakes up? 

-That's the spirit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter without Naruto is a wasted chapter.


	32. Saved

Indeed, everytime Iruka woke up, there was more and more work done in the nursery and around the house. Even when they went together to choose the furniture for Takashi during one of the freezing-cold, winter days and he felt asleep almost right after they put the boxes into nursery, he woke up with everything being neatly put together and placed inside the room. He could swear that every time it happened he felt Kakashi's body right next to his in the bed but somehow he managed to sneak out and do the work. Sometimes, he would even find Naruto in their home, presumably helping his boyfriend with the work. And that made him mad, irritated and... happy. Those two idiots kept making him happy with no doubt. And they've done more; the floor in whole was scrubbed and polished, every carpet and curtain was washed out and windows were cleaned. 

Still, Iruka had some of the moments. They actually waited for him with arranging the nursery, which made him very glad. It was his moment to finally make them pay for all those embarassments with commanding them to move the heavy furniture from side to side with _no mercy_. But eventually, the room was ready, full of the toys and clothes their friends kept bringing them by some occasions. So many things happened one after another, that Iruka didn't even notice when the days turned into weeks and weeks into months and when he finally had a chance to take a deep breath, it was already February. 

Takashi was big and heavy, wiggling inside his enlarged stomach. He was almost nine months pregnant and his due date was coming. The closer it was, the more fear was growing inside him. He wanted to meet his baby so badly; to see him, to hold him in his arms but... he was  _so scared;_ of being a bad mom, of being a bad partner...! 

All he was able to do, was waiting. Waiting that nearly drove him mad. Additionally, Kakashi's protectivness was unbearable. The jounin forbad him to do almost anything beside lying and resting, how could such a state not make him even more nervous? The only way of leaving the house was the regular check-ups at Tsunade's office, of course with Kakashi's assistance. She has given him a very precise date of Takashi's arrival. 

\- February 25... - he whispered, massaging his stretched out skin - it's thirteen more days to go... 

Less than two weeks for Takashi to be with them. _Less than two weeks._ He sighed, watching Kakashi place the dishes on the table. They heard the front doors open. 

\- You made it on time - Kakashi spoke, watching the boy coming inside the kitchen - unbelievable. 

\- At least someone is on time - Iruka smirked, looking his partner. His stomach was under some wierd pressure; he decided not to pay attention to it. Naruto sat on the free chair, and the three of them started eating. After a two spoons of soup, Iruka felt as he could burst out any minute. 

\- Iruka-sensei? - Naruto looked at his teacher with worry. The spoon fell out of Iruka's hand, while he clutched his stomach. Kakashi jumped out of his chair and run to his partner. 

\- What's wrong? Is he kicking you again? - Kakashi was almost out of breath with questions. Iruka shook his head, when a wave of pain went through his hips and stomach. 

\- He is...! God, it's too early...! - the teacher managed to gasp between his rapid inhales. Naruto went pale. 

\- What's h-happening?! 

\- The baby is coming - Kakashi's voice was probably too harsh - Naruto, we need to get him to the hospital! 

The blonde nodded, helping the jounin support chuunin's body. 

\- How are we gonna take him there?! He can't run like this! - the boy said watching Iruka's legs shiver like crazy. They both grimaced when the felt a strong grip on their shoulders.

\- Stop talking and to something! - Iruka moaned, feeling his legs get wet - m-my water just broke! 

\- Oh shit, okay calm down, it's okay...! - Kakashi whispered maniacally under his breath. Naruto's head came up with an idea. He quickly put his hands into a seal, and cloned himself. 

\- I will send my clone to them! They will help us! 

Kakashi nodded, leading the chuunin to the parlor. Once he was lying on the couch, Naruto was sent to the bathroom for some water and a cloth. Kakashi was constanlty reassuring Iruka until the people sent by the hospital came in. They were saved. 

***

The childbirth was long and tiring for everyone. At one point, Kakashi was even asked to leave the room and was currently waiting out on the corridor, along with Naruto. But he was asked to leave 9 hours ago  _for fuck's sake._

The jounin kept pacing from one side of the corridor to the other. The hospital was completely empty due to the late night hours and the boy has actually fallen asleep. Kakashi just dropped himself on one of the chairs. He wanted to be fully aware of the situation but the sleep finally got him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's almost there!


	33. Call Him Takashi

Kakashi's body was completely stiff, because of the uncomfortable, plastic chair he was sleeping on. He was in a veyr strange state; not in a full, deep slumber, neither awake, without any dreams inside his mind. Clutching tightly the fabric of his sweater, he kept his eyes closed. All of the senses, trained all over this years, were useless in such situation.  How could he listen, if didn't know what he wanted to hear? How could he see, if there was nothing to be seen? Everything he wanted to see was on the other side of the wall. 

Iruka was in so much pain... He saw the doctors running around, giving each other instructions, while he was holding his hand, whispering loving words to his ear... He shook his head, trying to stabilize the upcoming wave of emotions. The anger, the fear, the happiness - every of that intense feelings was coming to his brain with a powerful crush, turning his head into one, big carnage. Especially since they asked him to leave the room, or actually when he was tugged out of the room by Naruto. 

They all suddenly turned white when Kakashi spotted a hint of blood on the bedsheet. They did something to Iruka, put something on his face and the last thing he spotted was a nurse with a syringe. Then, the doors were closed. What happened? What were they doing to him? What about Takashi?  The jounin massaged his forehead, smelling some coffee nearby. He opened his normal eye, noticing a hand with a steaming cup under his face. 

\- I knew you weren't sleeping - Sakura's voice was kind and calm - I thought it'll help you. 

Kakashi nodded, taking the cup from her hands, while she came to the boy opposite to him, lying on the three chairs and snoring slightly. She punched him in the stomach; it worked. Kakashi turned his head on the other side, taking the mask off a little, to take a sip of the coffee. Those two were focused on arguing, so it's not like they would pay attention anyway. When he turned back, they were sitting beside each other. 

\- Why are you even here, Sakura? - Naruto asked, massaging his arm, presumably from a punch. 

\- I work here, you idiot. My shift just started. 

Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts. 

\- What time is it? - jounin's question seemed more urgent that he actually planned; they looked at him almost instantly. 

\- It's ten minutes past six a.m. 

 _Six a.m._ They left their house sometime around 6 p.m., so it meant...

\- 12 hours - Kakashi squeezed the cup between his hands. Sakura looked at him with a sigh. 

\- Childbriths can last really long - she said, glancing at shaking Naruto - everything will be alright. 

Kakashi stood up, throwing the coffee cup into the trash can. They both watched him pacing around the room. 

*** 

An hour passed, and when the sun rose, they heard a noise on the other side of the doors. Naruto stood up, looking at the doors. A few minutes have passed, when the door actually open and the personnel showed up on the corridor. Kakashi jogged to them impatiently. 

\- Sir, please wait a few minutes and you will be let inside - the doctor stopped by him, taking of his gloves - and congartulations, mister Hatake. 

He didn't even know, when he activated the Sharingan eye, following every movement of the nurses. Finally, one of them showed up but she turned back to bring him the protecting clothing. Kakashi quickly picked up the pieces of a plastic robe he has torn and threw them into trash can before she came back.  He put the robe quickly on but she forced to put on a plastic cup on his hair. If it was in some different circumastances, he would have been already pissed as hell but that wasn't the time. She asked him to follow her, which he did. The room was really hot and messy, the air was so humid, it was almost dripping wet. He felt a sweat under his clothing, yet he didn't care. She stopped, smilin, letting him go by himself. 

Gulipng, he slowly walked further. There, behind the screen, was _him_. Covered in sweat, with hair clumped and heavy breathing. Kakashi stepped closer; Iruka opened his tired eyes, smilling at his partner. The jounin kneeled by him, caressing his forehead. 

\- I told them to let you in - Iruka's voice was really quiet - but they were talking some shit...

\- It's okay - Kakashi kissed his nose, touching his cheeks - I waited for you, my love... 

Iruka touched his covered hair. 

\- You look ridiculous in this... 

The jounin chuckled. They heard a cough coming out from behind Kakashi's back. The jounin stood up, turning around, seeing the waiting doctor. 

\- Gentlemen - the doctor smiled, while a nurse walked towards them with a small bundle in her hands. She gave the bundle to Iruka.

\- Congratulations on your healthy baby boy - doctor smiled, while the nurse walked away to grab some papers. The jounin kneeled beside bed again, noticing the tears in chuunin's eyes. He moved closer, touching the warm, soft bundle. He moved the white fabric a little. 

He almost passed out. There was a... living creature inside. And not any creature, _his own son._  His skin was swollen, red but clean; he was curled up, with his fists clenched and eyes closed shut. 

\- He is pale... - Iruka said, glancing at Kakashi's face. The jounin snickered. 

\- At this moment, he is just red. 

The chuunin smiled at him kindly. 

\- He has your hair - Iruka touched baby's head, covered with the silver fuzz - I guess Hatake genes are inescapable... 

\- Don't call him Hatake. Call him Takashi. 

Baby wiggled in Iruka's arms. Their Taka-chan was finally with them. 

_Somewhere in the darkness, a snake just smiled..._

**Fin, I think...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, my dear flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! I'm Star and I'm new here on Ao3, and I'm still learning about this site, but I'm trying! Also, English is not my first language and even though I study as much as I can, I'm still making mistakes, so please, be understanding!\  
> Ps. I felt like there wasn't enough KakaIru fanfics, especially those with mpreg. So, maybe reading something new wouldn't hurt?


End file.
